Human Syndrome
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Armada - An experiment gone wrong has made Starscream and Jetfire into humans. While they struggle to learn about life in their new forms, they have to deal with their own emotions for each other, and find a cure! Slash scenes in some areas. COMPLETE.
1. Playing and Experiments

**_A little note before we begin. This was based on an RP a friend of mine and I are currently doing. We seem to get far many ideas all at once and we can only RP so much at one time! Currently we have two running, and there is no way we could have a third : P._**

**_So, since I have finished 'Journey' (yes I KNOW Soul Brothers is there too : P) I decided to start this. Dunno how long its going to go, but this idea was spawned and could not be ignored. Oh, and before I forget, there IS a human in this story. Her name is Astro, and is my Alt ID. See, I know how people HATE females introduced, but as she is in the RP it's only fair to have her in this story too, as IT IS based on it. Don't worry though; Astro is a highly amusing being with lightning powers at her disposal. And she has a habit of being an utter _****_PEST_****_ to Starscream._**

**_What else …. Oh yeah! The main characters for this will be Jetfire and Starscream As you can probably imagine, in the RP they ARE in a relationship. So that means SLASH or references to SLASH. Don't like? Don't read._**

****

**Human Syndrome**

****

1 – Playing and Experiments

The setting was Autobot Headquarters. The time was around about 9:30 at night. At the moment, all was well with the Autobots. There was no Minicons to search for, and there was no Decepticon activity. And so, the Autobots could relax and do some minor work …

Or in this case, some playing, and experiments …

"WOOOOO!!"

A gleeful shout was soon followed by a howl of rage and a feminine giggle. Looking into one of the hallways, a certain white shuttle sprinted down it, a female sitting on his head and clinging for dear life, jetpack forgotten. Following from behind (or rather chasing) was an extremely ruffled up red seeker, panting, orange optics ablaze and glowing sword in hand.

"_You_ are going to PAY for that, AUTOBOT!" He snarled, running after the white jet.

Jetfire was cracking up, running towards his quarters, thinking of the highly amusing prank he had played on the tense seeker. It involved a fair amount of trip wire and a little help from the girl on his head.

In simple terms, Astro had thunderbolted him though the wire. And he was not happy.

Jetfire ran into his quarters, and promptly hid behind the door.

Starscream ran into the room and shouted about seventeen different insults before he was thrown on a recharge bed. He growled deeply and looked up at a snickering Jetfire and the tiny blob of purple and black on his head.

"Come on Starscream, you knew it was going to come back at ya!" Jetfire said as Starscream jumped up with every fibre in his body displaying anger.

"OH? And just WHAT was I getting paid back for hmm?" The red seeker questioned with a huff.

"Pink paint." Astro snickered; pointing at the computer where Jetfire's blackened face was covered in neon pink mess.

The seeker tried to hide the dawning realisation and failed utterly. "…Oh. That."

"Besides Star, I thought you would be used to getting shocked." Astro continued, her jetpack ablaze as she flew down onto the white shuttle's desk. Starscream glared at her, but it was much less intense as before. Even the proud seeker was resigned to the fact that he was surrounded by a 'family' of morons.

"Just because it seems plugged into your head that its fun to shock me," He said with a growl in his tone. "Doesn't mean I'm _used_ to it."

Jetfire chuckled and then proceeded to lie down on his bed. It was getting late even for them, and he had had plenty of excitement for one day. Why was it that whenever the day involved him and the certain red seeker standing up with his arms folded equalled crazy shit and adventures? Must be the way he acted.

Starscream took in Jetfire settling down for his recharge cycle, and smirked.

"Already tired, Jets? I thought you _lasted_ longer than this?" He snickered.

Jetfire snuggled into his own arms as he lied on his front. He was well and truly used to Starscream's jibes and sadistic humour by now to merely smirk at them.

"Naw, just having an early night." He yawned.

The seeker huffed, irritated at not getting a snappy response. Sometimes he really had to remind himself that Jetfire was not Megatron.

"Fine then." He said, and sat at the end of the bed as the larger jet went into recharge.

Astro looked over at the seeker, looking down at the large space next to Jetfire and then to the door. Obviously he was contemplating whether to stay where he was to recharge or got back to his own quarters. The human grinned and flew over to perch on the seeker's knee, much to his sudden surprise.

"You know you like sleeping next to him," She said with a grin.

"Hmph! I do NOT." The seeker instantly rebuffed, glaring at the slumbering Autobot.

"I've never heard you purr louder than when you were by his side." Astro mocked.

The seeker let off a strange sound, like a growl mixed with a sigh. Of course, the girl was right though, He DID like sleeping next to Jetfire, but it would be a million years before he would ever admit that.

"Go on," She said with a tilt of her head. "It's not like it's a sin to be with him."

Starscream looked down at the human, then silently picked her up and walked over to where her own bed was. Placing her down, he then indeed flopped himself gently onto the recharge bed beside Jetfire. Shifting so their wings were brushed together, he turned to Astro.

"Unfortunately, it IS, Astro …" He said, paused, then snuggled his head into his arms and went into recharge.

The human waited for about five seconds when two things happened: Jetfire put an arm around the seeker's shoulders, and Starscream started purring. She grinned and then snuggled into her own bed.

Over in the Med Bay, Red Alert was mixing a set of chemicals together. He was getting sleepy himself, and unfortunately, when that happened to the Medic … things went wrong.

As it was, he added a compound for metal reversal, plus another chemical, and added it to a cube of Energon. He didn't notice it turn a violent green before he was outside Jetfire's door.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!

Red Alert was blown backwards as he watched the gas seep under the door of his room, before it was all gone. He gasped and shook his head frantically, clearing it. What had he been thinking?!

Still, he grabbed what was left of the cube and the traces of the chemicals used. How could he have allowed himself to slack off?! He was supposed to deliver a cube of healing Energon for Jetfire's headache (which he never let on about) and instead he let loose some gas he didn't even know the effects of?!

But he sighed. There was nothing he could do now …

----------

Yay! I got something written! :D

ST


	2. The morning after

2 – The morning after

Jetfire knew as soon as he opened his optics that something was different.

Firstly, the digital information that usually displayed across his optics was gone. And they were slightly blurry as well. Confused, he blinked several times to be met with an odd feeling. He couldn't describe it, but it was different from the normal blinking he was accustomed to. He then rubbed his optics with one gloved hand.

Wait a minute ….

He looked at his hand and jumped with a cry, staring at them. And then he looked down at his form again and was met with folds of material. He reached up to touch his head and was met by the soft feeling of hair. Suddenly feeling something on his back, he realised he had a large pair or pure white wings on his back, tipped with grey on the ends in stripes.

Shaking his head, he realised that for some ungodly reason, he had been turned human.

And, as he looked beside him, he was met with the sight of a figure clad in red, black and white with tips of gold. There was also a pair of wings jutting out of his back, but they were spotted towards the ends with reds and black. Despite himself, Jetfire grinned at them and lightly ran a hand over them. They were quite lovely things.

That brought a jolt from the slumbering ex-seeker. Knowing that it was bound to happen sooner or later, Jetfire the human lightly shook the other on the shoulder.

"Wake up," He said, and noted instantly that his voice had lost its metallic edge.

That emitted a grumble from the seeker, as he got up to his knees. He rubbed his eyes also with various mutterings, before freezing on the stop.

Jetfire covered his ears just on time as the wide eyed human let out a started scream, looking at his hands and body.

"What th-" He jumped up, feathers on his wings on end and ruffled up as he stared around the room. Jetfire quickly pulled him down.

"Starscream! Settle down!" He commanded in a stern tone.

The other was breathing fast as he looked at the other with wide copper eyes. He then registered who it was and whimpered, burying his face in his black gloved hands.

"What, what, what, what, what happened …" He murmured, voice muffled in the gloves. Jetfire could already hear the difference in his voice and noted it was a lot softer and gentle than his robot form.

"Starscream …" He shook the other's shoulder gently again. "Hey, it's … probably just an accident of some kind."

It was then the red clad human looked up at Jetfire with a strange expression on his face.

"Your voice is weird." He said.

"Hey! So is yours!" Jetfire replied, annoyed.

Starscream huffed and folded his arms across his chest. He looked pretty much the same as he always did, except the armour parts of his body were in clothing form instead of metal. Jetfire was the same.

Jetfire couldn't help but grin a little. At least he was getting back to normal personality wise. He flexed his body and stood up, wings outstretching and ruffling his body a bit.

Starscream looked up from finishing contemplating his many beings he wished to kill to note that Jetfire had quite an impressive wingspan. It was an instant thing for flyers to look at the size of wings to impress them, and right now Starscream jealously looked at them and noted they were bigger than his. But, he thought with a smirk, his were more colourful.

"Ugh, what's all the racket this morning …?"

Both former transformers froze. They had completely forgotten that Astro was also present. They watched in horror as she attached her jetpack to her back and flew up.

"Say, what's all the-" The rest of her sentence froze in her mouth as she stared at the humans on the bed. They stared back. Jetfire had folded his wings in again as Astro flew down to stand in front of them. She looked from one to the other before she burst out in a shriek of shock.

Both males forgot to cover their ears, and did so quickly. They didn't register the difference in human tone of voice before just now. Starscream in particular both noticed how loud her voice was and also how _big_ she looked compared to what he was used to. Jetfire fell over on his butt and held his ears to stop them ringing.

Astro then slowly fell down into a sitting position with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. When she recovered from her shock, she lowered her hands and whispered out,

"Jetfire …?" She looked at the white human and then to the red one. "Starscream …?"

Jetfire nodded, and Starscream looked away, muttering "unfortunately, yes hu-"

He then remembered that he could no longer use that insult.

"Uh, what happened to you two?" Astro said in a calmer voice. "I mean … you're … you're … _human_!"

"Thankyou for pointing out the obvious," Starscream snarled.

Astro looked apologetic. "Well, at least you retained most of your physical aspects. Even wings!"

She gasped and looked at them. She had always wanted wings, but she knew that it was impossible for humans to get them. So she went up to Jetfire's own set to have a closer look, running a hand down the curve of one folded wing.

Jetfire looked a bit startled. Seeing Astro this big was a definite shock to him as he regarded her with some caution, but then relaxed as she gently stroked one wing. He smirked and said, "I guess you like wings, eh?"

"Yeah!" She nodded and grinned, then gasped and giggled as Jetfire wrapped the wing around her and made her fall over.

Starscream regarded the two friends with deep jealousy. It wasn't as though he didn't have wings too!

"Hey!" He said loudly, wings ruffling again. "_I_ have wings too you know!"

Astro smirked at him, and then took in his own set. Smaller that Jetfire's indeed, but much prettier, she crawled over to them and stroked one. The smaller man shivered but remained still. He had to get used to this new feeling of touch that he wasn't aware of. Humans were much more sensitive, he noted.

"You have pretty wings too, Starscream!" Astro said, but then frowned and drew back. It didn't look like they would be changing back any time soon …

"Hmm," She let out, looking deep in thought. The two males watched her with some adhesiveness. Finally she looked up.

"Well, it looks like you're not going to be going back to your original forms anytime soon …" She said. "So it would be best if I taught you a few things you should know. And Starscream-" She turned to him as he opened his mouth to protest. "-I have been human for 17 years and you have been for 10 minutes, so I suggest you shelve your stubborn pride and listen up."

He closed his mouth and grumbled, but it was clear he was resigned to the truth and got comfortable.

It was then he realised how uncomfortable sitting on metal was, and he grimaced. Astro noted it, and got up with a wave of her hands.

"Come and sit on my bed, its more comfortable." She then flew down from the recharge berth to her own much smaller bed sitting by it.

The two former transformers looked at each other. Starscream had black hair with an earphone like arrangement that mirrored his former helmet. Jetfire had the same type of thing, though he had red hair and a gold scarf around his mouth and nose, which he had taken off. He then smirked and stepped back, before flapping his wings and managing to lift himself off the ground with a wild whoop.

"Hey this is kinda cool!" He said, and flew down after Astro with a laugh. Starscream grumbled and soon followed, though it was with a lot more hesitation. He landed on the bed with a small wobble due to the springs, and sat on all fours for a moment. He was so not used to this at all, and clenched his fists. He already had turmoil in his mind due to Jetfire and also a bit of Megatron, he didn't need anything else to add to it. Yet, this just had to happen. Terrific.

He sighed. Well, who ever said life was easy?

As he sat up, Astro looked at both and sighed too. This was going to be harder than it looked.

"Okay …" She started. "Being human is similar to being a Transformer, though there are some very important differences between our races that you should know. The first thing is that we must change our clothes and shower daily, for hygiene purposes."

Both men nodded.

"The next most important thing is to eat. This is like consuming energon though it's a bit more fiddly in some areas. I think it would be best to give you guys some soup first because that's quite easy to eat. The other stuff can come later."

'_Note to self,'_ She muttered to herself, '_Do NOT take these two out for dinner.'_

"The more important rule is sexuality." She smirked. "I know you two are in a relationship-" Starscream grunted in denial. "-But a lot of humans are what we call homophobes. They don't think that a pair of the same gender should be in a romantic relationship, especially men."

Jetfire looked confused. "Er, I don't get it …"

Astro looked at him with a resigned look. "In basic terms Jetfire, don't do any romantic acts with Starscream in public. Just act like you're friends."

"I can do that!" Starscream instantly said, while Jetfire looked sad. He then noticed a bulge between his legs that wasn't there before, and prodded it. He looked surprised and then prodded it again, noting it was a rather sensitive spot.

Astro saw this and went bright red, reaching over and grabbing his wrist. "Jetfire … best not do that, honey."

"What exactly IS that thing?" He said with some fascination.

Starscream, although he also did not know what it was and noted he had the same thing, had the decency not to touch it.

Astro really did NOT want to explain, but what choice did she have?

"Uh, okay boys … the last most important thing …"

She then went into an explanation of how one went to the toilet, and basically how the human anatomy worked. In the end, she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, and both Jetfire and Starscream looked strange. Starscream in particular had a flushed face.

"O … kay well that explains it!" Jetfire said with a fake laugh, and soon shut up.

Astro breathed out a huge sigh, face settling to its right colour before looking at them again.

"So, just … go to the bathroom if you need to go to the toilet, okay?" She said.

Both of them nodded. This was harder than it seemed.

Astro then stood up and looked around. Now she had to figure out what to do with them …

"Okay … the first thing we need to do is get you some more normal clothes." She plotted.

"Hey!" Starscream protested. "I look FINE in this thanks!"

"Well unless you want to get stared at by everyone in existence then be my guest." Astro offered.

Starscream shut up and folded his arms in a pout.

* * *

After Astro had warped back to her house to find some clothes, in five seconds Starscream and curled into a ball and started whimpering. Jetfire looked rather alarmed and crawled over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" He said, resting a hand on one trembling wing.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?!" He shouted, whipping around to face the other being. "THIS!" He jabbed at his chest. "We're HUMAN Jetfire! As if I didn't have enough to deal with without this as well!"

"Starscream, I'm sure there is a reason for this happening," Jetfire said, trying to calm the former seeker down.

"Yeah right. Primus hates me, that's why." Starscream muttered.

"Primus doesn't hate you." Jetfire said gently, reaching a hand out to stroke his wing. The other shivered but didn't protest. He was used to Jetfire touching him by now.

"It's … probably just an effect of something we don't know about. You'll see." He finished with a small smile. Starscream looked up, copper eyes a tad more hopeful despite himself.

"You … you really think it could be just that?" He said.

"It could be." Jetfire replied reassuringly. "But for now, is this really so bad? I mean, we can still fly."

Starscream smiled briefly, thinking. Yes, at least he still had his wings. That was a plus. And he was already fond of them a great deal.

"Yes," He said. "I guess I still do." He flexed them as if to reassure himself.

"See?" Jetfire smiled, stroking one as it flexed. "It's a change, yes, but its something I'm sure we can adapt to."

Starscream nodded, and then looked up with a smirk. "Your positively is normally nauseating, but it's actually a refreshment now."

"Har har." Jetfire said, but at least it was a compliment.

* * *

I was a bit worried about this chapter, cause Astro takes a bit of command, but its necassary to the plot. No, she does not love either and no I am not making this a mary sue. I want that clear now.

Thanks to all reviewers! Some serious flyer snuggling in the next chaper!

ST


	3. Adaption

3 – Adaption

Once Astro got back from her house, she had a couple of big bags over her back full of clothes. She knew that they would probably prefer to stick to their normal colours, so she had 'borrowed' some of her brother's clothes. It was lucky that her brothers were of the same build as both Jetfire and Starscream; one buff, and one skinny.

Both men were waiting for her when she arrived. She looked over them and sighed. This was going to be a bothersome task.

Starscream and Jetfire had been sitting on the bed, thinking their own thoughts when Astro came back.

"What's all that?" Jetfire asked, pointing.

"Clothes." Astro replied, dumping the bags down and tipping them out, revealing numerous articles of clothing of all sizes. "While you've got some of your own, it would be best not to walk down the street wearing that or you'll be stared at."

"Everything about us you say we'll get stared at for." Starscream grumbled.

"Unless you change a few things, then yes, it's the truth." The girl said sternly, sorting though the clothes and tossing some at each of them.

Starscream grumbled and looked down at his (to him) perfectly normal outfit. Then he looked at the 'normal' red shirt he was tossed and growled. Well, at least it KIND of looked like him. He sighed, and then looked down at all the straps and zips on his current clothing. He then started to undress his top half.

Five minutes later he was raging at it with steam coming out of his ears.

"Whoa calm down!" Jetfire said, startled.

Starscream looked stressed out, when Astro came over and gently took a hold of his jacket, unzipping it for him. Starscream sat still, almost protesting that he could do it himself, but knowing that it was a lie. He watched as the human girl took off the many parts of his outfit until he was down to a red and black shirt. She took that off him too.

Starscream shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Astro took no notice of the glare sent her way when she put his clothing away in a drawer, and helped him get his other shirt on. He pushed her away gently and managed with a great amount of difficulty to get it on. Astro clipped holes in the back for his wings.

Jetfire was having a bit more luck getting his clothes off. He had payed attention to humans more than Starscream did, so he had some idea of how to do it. But even he got stuck when it came to getting his wings out. Astro managed to help him more with a bit more dignity that Starscream did.

Luckily, Jetfire had a quite normal shirt underneath, so he left it on.

"Now for the bottom bits." She said. Normally a girl would be a bit more bashful around dressing men, but Astro had lived with only boys apart from her mother all her life. So there was nothing she hadn't seen before.

They managed to get the boots off, and the pants. Starscream for some reason had leather pants on, which made things rather difficult as they were tight. He managed to get them off, revealing boxer shorts underneath. That was a big relief for Astro, and she sighed as he put some black shorts on. Jetfire managed to get his track pants off and slipped on some grey shorts.

Once that was all done, she let out a great big sigh. Well, at least that went well.

"Okay …" She said, scratching her head. "I'm going to inform Optimus of this … situation-" Starscream glared at her. "-Unless you want to do it yourself."

The seeker then got a bad mental image of Hotshot laughing his head off and jeering at him, and grumbled out loud.

"Do it." He said simply.

The teenager nodded and took off up to the vent, and disappeared out of sight.

Some were laughing. Hotshot was cracking up like no tomorrow and Smokescreen fought hard to keep a straight face. Others were snickering at the predicament. Optimus frowned, or as much as he could.

"This is a bad twist of events, indeed." He said. His second in command having been brought down with this … 'condition', would be a blow that would affect the team a fair amount.

Scavenger nodded, and hit Hotshot on the back of the head. "This is NOT a funny situation."

Red Alert, however, had suddenly disappeared …

Starscream looked like he would throw a fit if anyone dared to touch him.

Jetfire, however, was merely looking for more clothes to put on. It was winter, and although he was warm in the base, he knew it would get cold outside. So, he pit on a nice thick jumper like Astro had taught him to, and put some long pants on instead. He felt a bit hot, to his annoyance, so he took off the jumper and tied it around his waist.

He then noted Starscream eyeing him with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Jetfire asked.

"You seem to be handling this okay." The former seeker said.

The white clad human shrugged. "I just don't think it's so bad. I mean, I think I would be worse off if my wings had gone too, but since they haven't, I'm fine."

Wings were the most important thing to a flyer. Jetfire in particular loved his dearly like a friend.

Starscream blinked and then looked away. Maybe it was an over reaction? He didn't know. Still, he wished it had not happened …

_Like so many things in my life. _He thought to himself, and his dark mood mounted.

Jetfire sighed as he looked at him. He was handling this worse than what was really necessary. Carefully, he went over and brushed a hand along his wing.

Starscream jumped violently and stood up, growling with teeth bared. Jetfire stepped back with his hands up, looking shocked.

"Hey!" He said, startled. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Perfect." Starscream growled. "Just bloody perfect, Jetfire. I feel all fine and dandy just now."

"You look it." The other said, a definite coolness in his tone.

Starscream snarled, and then looked down and to the side, then down again, and his anger faded. For a moment, he just looked so _lost._

Jetfire watched him as he balled his fists, shaking, and then walked closer to him. Hesitantly he put a hand on his wing, and the ex-seeker didn't pull away. It was that that made Jetfire throw caution to the wind and pulled the shaking human into a tight hug.

Starscream blinked at the softness of his chest, but then shut his eyes and buried his head into it. He was close to the same height as the other, but right now he was almost curled up against his chest, making him smaller. Jetfire stroked his back gently as Starscream sorted his emotions out.

After a few moments, the smaller man drew away weakly, looking down at the bed and sighing. He had needed that, just a bit of comfort. He realised that he and Jetfire were in this together, so for once, they would need each other for support.

No words needed to be spoken about what Starscream had needed that for, but the small grin on his face said thanks. Jetfire ruffled his hair a bit and got a moan with a swipe for his efforts.

"Now," Jetfire said gently, leading him over to lie down for a bit. "I want you to think about the good parts of this situation, okay?"

Starscream, for once, didn't protest. He shut his eyes and imagined the things he could explore with his new body, the things he could do now that he was smaller. Much smaller, in fact. Why couldn't he enjoy it? There was no reason not to.

It took him a few minutes before he opened his eyes and looked up to see … nothing. He turned to the side and saw Jetfire lying down and watching him, arms folded behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Starscream smirked.

"A still sexy person, no matter the form." Jetfire sniggered and the other blushed.

"Flirt."

"Tease."

"Asshole."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"Sucker."

"SUCKER?!" The former seeker sat up suddenly, face beet red.

"Sucker." Jetfire smirked. Starscream snarled and tackled him, and the two wrestled for a moment, limbs, feathers and the sound of growling and laughter filled the room. Starscream grabbed Jetfire in a headlock and ground his knuckles into the other's red head. Jetfire cried out and elbowed him lightly in the gut, causing the other to gasp and let go. Jetfire then tackled him and mauled him, while Starscream shrieked and kicked his legs out. Then Jetfire bit his neck lightly and Starscream clawed his neck and back, cringing. Then muscles started to relax as they fell onto the bed slowly, Starscream's wings giving a fruitless flap. The two looked like a tangle of limbs and feathers, as Jetfire let go of his neck and shut his eyes, snuggling up into the other's neck.

A lot of the times that Starscream got into a situation like this with Jetfire, he realised a lot of their bonding was done in silence. As he lay there with the other on top of him, limbs tangled and not a fear in the world, he sighed out. They always went like this: Talking, fighting, make up, making out and then silence. Though the making out part differed from a fist fight to actual intimacy. It was this silence that Starscream looked forward to and relished in every time. Funny how it was, normally he would snarl and tell the white Autobot to 'get the hell off me' whenever he got pounced on, but right now, he really didn't mind. He shifted a bit, their bodies brushing together as Starscream raised his arms up, hugging the other to him, one leg curled around Jetfire's, the other brought up and by the other's hips. Jetfire sighed again and moved his head so it was resting on the side, arm around his back.

They stayed tangled on the bed like that for a long time, taking in the new sounds of heartbeats and breathing, feeling one another. The warmth of each other, and the comfort of the bed plus the warmth of the room sent them both into a doze.

That was how Astro found them when she came though the vent a while later. She grinned softly and flew down quietly, trying not to disturb the two slumbering men. She perched there for a while before she realised it was time to get to work. To teach them more, and find a cure.

* * *

FF . net dont like me today ... neways! Will try to watch my spelling/grammar in the future, and Astro will be explained next chapter :) Hope tis good enough (works on fic) --;

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and see you!


	4. Learning about Humans

4 – Learning about humans

Starscream had remembered his first arrival to the Autobot headquarters like it was yesterday.

Firstly, he had briefed the rest of his 'enemies' of his situation, and then settled for a part in the team.

No one, however, had expected a small human girl to burst though the door with a rush of energy and a big grin.

No one really knew where Astro had come from. They knew she was Australian, and that she had acquired her inhuman power by means of a bad science experiment with electric eels gone wrong. And that she had business with Starscream that was only referred to as 'The Mission'. Basically, she was there because there was no choice.

Not that her presence bothered the Autobots. She became fast friends with Alexis and the boys, and knew a bit about computers. She also was a bit older than the other kids, so she could provide moral support if need be.

Her presence bothered Starscream, though, which he made a habit of pointing out at every possible opportunity within their first meeting. Slowly, however, a weird kind of friendship had developed between the two. She had also formed a friendship with Jetfire, but that mainly included playing pranks on the seeker as partners.

In short, she was a normal kid. Just with a bit of extras to make her useful enough not to be squished by a certain ebony hand.

And so it was when the two flyers had woken up from their nap, their stomachs were growling. And Astro had set up some food in the meantime.

Starscream was naturally curious. He hid it mostly these days, but by default, he was a curious being. And now as he made his way over to the plates of food sitting on a rug, he sniffed it, eyes wide with that hidden agenda.

"Ah so you're awake!"

Both Starscream and Jetfire turned towards the voice. Astro smirked at the two and pointed to the rug.

"It's time you boys learnt how to eat." She said. "Unfortunately, it's not something easily taught, but mostly learned on your own. I got ya some food when you two were napping, so try some of each and see what you like."

On the cloth were a number of items. They ranged from spaghetti to soups to bread, plus some fruit like apples and pears and also some food bars. There was some pizza and stir-fry, plus some other dishes.

"Wooooow ….." Jetfire looked at it all, then at Astro in alarm. "We're not going to eat ALL of that are we?!"

She chuckled, "No, just try some and see what you like. I'm gonna make something to hide your wings."

With that, she flew up to the recharge berth and started to work.

The two former transformers looked at each other, then down at the food, and shrugged. They picked up a plate each and started serving themselves some.

Starscream didn't know what to choose. By his nose, everything smelt very tasty, but he just could not decide what to eat due to not knowing what to expect. So, he took a look at the spaghetti and shrugged, grabbing the tongs and putting some on his plate.

It slipped off with a _splat _and landed back in the bowl, some going over the edge. He cursed.

This time he held his plate steady on the mat, and put some on. This time he had more success than before, and it landed on his plate without too much hassle.

Jetfire had chosen the pizza. This turned out to be a good choice as he was soon eating a piece a minute.

"Mm!" He said. "This is … good!" His mouth was full. Starscream looked revolted.

"Stop eating so much like that, it looks rotten." The ex-seeker snapped, and Jetfire looked confused, before deftly hoeing into the pizza again. Starscream smacked his forehead.

Picking up a strange object that he had heard was called a fork; he speared a meatball on his plate with some noodles. He almost broke the plate. Jetfire snickered.

The other shot him a poisonous glare before bringing the food to his mouth and managing to eat it. It tasted very good to him, and he took another scoop at the food. He then managed to take a bite too fast and choked on a noodle. Jetfire thumped his back a bit before he coughed it back up, and sat there panting for a moment. Jetfire looked sympathetic and offered him some pizza instead. The seeker took it gratefully and managed to eat a slice.

Jetfire though was having a ball. He managed to figure out that with spaghetti you had to twirl it around the fork to make it easier to eat. He did this and managed to eat a whole plateful before he announced himself full. Starscream was deeply angered by this outcome.

"How did you know how to do that?!" He said in outrage.

"Uh, looked up some human stuff for interest when I was bored." He said thoughtfully. "Just one of the things I picked up."

Starscream growled and then looked at the stir-fry. He speared it with his fork and started to eat it. At least THIS food obeyed him.

At last, the two humans had done. There was a fair amount of mess around from their messy eating, but they had managed to do it without too much hassle. That was the main thing.

Astro came over to them and looked at their fat bellies. She smirked.

"You know you can get ill if you eat too much."

Starscream snarled at her, and she merely snickered at him evilly. This was major payback for all the times he had tried to squish her, she thought.

_How convenient. _She held up two sheets of cloth.

"Alright, if you want to go outside into the human world, you're going to need these to cover your wings." She said. Noting Jetfire's expression, she prompted. "Wings aren't exactly a commonplace among humans, so it would be best to use these. Sorry boys."

They looked rather annoyed, but they complied. It was either human's rules, or no freedom. So, they let Astro cover their wings to resemble hiker's backpacks. It didn't look too out of place either. And so, they got to the warp room and left for the local park.

* * *

Once there, the boys looked around in partial awe. They had never dreamed of seeing the world from this perspective before. It was beautiful to say the least, and they watched as ordinary humans played in the park with balls and their pets. Starscream in particular found all this strange; who knew that he would be one of these everyday people?

While Astro gave them a ball to play with, Starscream chose to go exploring up trees. Jetfire smirked and went over to some kids, and coaxed them easily into playing a game. Their parents smiled and watched him get tacked. It was clear Jetfire was very good with people.

The human girl sat under a tree, getting out a hat and putting the beanie on her head. It was the kind with two little ears on the top, and was a pale purple. There was some rustling above her and she looked up, seeing Starscream clinging to a branch and looking down at her with a sheepish expression.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Uh …" He looked from left to right before whispering. "I accidentally hit between my legs with a branch and it REALLY hurts. Uh, why?"

Astro smacked her forehead and blushed. "You do remember what I told you about it being very sensitive?"

"Yes." He replied.

"And that hitting it is very painful."

"Mm, no you didn't tell me that."

"Now you know."

"WHY did you make me learn the hard way?!" He glared down at the human.

She winked. "Sometimes things need to be learned by yourself instead of taught. Don't want me to _mother_ you do you?"

"Hmph." He climbed back up to a higher branch and stared out of the top. He watched Jetfire play with the kids for a moment, thinking.

_Why is it he's interested in me? _He wondered suddenly. _Primus … he's so damn perfect and I'm nothing but a monster. He's … friendly, smart, and playful. Everything I'm not …_

He looked down, sighing and resting his head in his arms, sitting on the branch. The 'backpack' was irritating him, but he didn't dare take it off.

_He could have anyone. Any Autobot would probably jump at the chance to go out with him. So why me? What do I have that all those people don't?_

For some reason he couldn't see it. No matter what he did, he could not see why in the world Jetfire had chosen him to be his partner. He had told Starscream it was because of 'purity', whatever that meant. If they ever ended up bonding, that would be the first thing the ex-seeker would probably ask.

They returned back to base within the hour. Starscream had managed to almost uncover his wings by falling out of the tree, and with a shriek he tried to fly out of the predicament, but was already on the ground before he could get the blasted things out. Astro had managed to calm him down with a stroke on the back, proving to be a sensitive spot for him as a leftover from being a transformer.

After while of contemplating, Astro decided to just leave them be for a while, and went up to Jetfire's computer and went on the internet. She had her own human sized keyboard plugged in, so she didn't have to play 'tic tack toe' on the white shuttle's own huge typing mechanism.

Starscream had decided that things could be worse. He could have been turned into a rock instead of a human for all he knew.

* * *

Red Alert continued to work on whatever he had put in that energon cube. The toxic green muck had somehow caused a chemical reaction in the flyers frames, transferring them to flesh and shrinking them down to size by scanning Astro. It was a wonder they weren't female, but a lucky wonder in that case.

* * *

Soon enough, it was night time. Next to Astro's bed on the recharge berth, a double mattress had been laid out with the help of Jetfire, plus bedding had been added. Starscream huffed when he saw it.

"You seriously expect me to sleep next to _him_?" The ex-seeker said with a grunt.

"Would you prefer to sleep on the floor?" Astro said coldly.

Starscream was about to reply that he would when Jetfire sighed, walked over and pushed him onto the bed. He snarled at the other before Jetfire straddled him, pinning the smaller man down.

"Put your pride aside. It's not like this is new to you anyway." He growled. Sometimes Starscream_ really_ irritated him.

The pinned human merely growled, but turned his head to the side in defeat. He then bucked at Jetfire and told him to get off. He smirked and did so, while Astro tossed them a set of PJ's.

"Here, put these on when you go to bed." She said. Starscream held them up with a strange expression on his face.

"We have to change our clothes _again_?" He said, looked up at the human girl.

"Its hygiene, plus, walking around in the same clothes all the time can get yucky." She replied, then hopped down to her own bed and got out some toothpaste and a small brush, heading off to brush her teeth.

Jetfire sighed and merely started to take his clothes off, back turned to Starscream as he slipped on a night shirt. Starscream merely grunted and did the same, irritated at everything.

That night, when everything was still and silent, the ex-seeker awoke, and shivered. Primus, he felt cold for some reason. Not from the temperature, but from something else. Perhaps he was not used to the thin layers of flesh on his innards yet? He didn't know. He felt warmth on his back and turned his head slightly, noting Jetfire's wing in the air, back turned towards him also and sleeping soundly. Like he did in his robot form, he snored softly. Starscream found it a comfort rather than an annoyance, as Jetfire did when the ex-seeker purred in his sleep.

He curled up in the warm blankets, but it didn't seem to help. He shivered again and shut his eyes tight, letting out a small whimper.

The former shuttle opened his eyes slowly, hearing the sounds beside him and perked up. It was a shivery sound, one that he had not heard before, but knew the cause of. He sat up, the other oblivious to his waking. Starscream was shaking badly from whatever ailed him, be it the cold or sheer fear for the situation. Jetfire watched for a moment, before reaching out and stroking the shaking wing folded tight to the slim body.

Starscream froze, but did not make a sound as Jetfire rolled over to him, wrapping an arm around his torso and pulling the seeker close to his chest, grasping the blanket and pulling it up over them both, then wrapping his wing around the other's body. His other arm slid under Starscream's head and he nestled his own head into the crook of Starscream's neck. The ex-seeker blinked, and suddenly felt very, very comfortable. So much so, he didn't even have the ounce of voice to complain. Instead, he shoved his pride aside in a rare move and snuggled into the hold, feeling as though he had nothing left to lose. Jetfire smiled into his neck as Starscream put an arm over his own hand, and they both feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hope you like so far. Would type more, but I'm sleepy ... night all!

ST


	5. Urges

5 – Urges

He didn't want to open his eyes. He was too comfortable.

There were soft sounds around him, and warmth. And weight. He smiled slightly as he heard Jetfire breath deeply into his neck, having not moved from the night before. His wings twitched, and he slowly opened his eyes despite his comfort.

Starscream blinked a few times, and shifted in the bed, stretching his limbs. He ruffled his hair a bit, noting it was knotty. He had to admit; maybe the sleeping part of being human wasn't so bad. He grinned, and slowly sat up, brushing off Jetfire's arm and wing to sit up. He flexed his body again, wings stretching to their fullest extent. Yawning, he heard a groan next to him and turned around, wings folding in again, and saw Jetfire open his eyes too. Strangely, they were deep gold like his optics were, while his own eyes had darkened to a light copper colour. It was strange to him.

"Mmm …." Jetfire murmured, sitting up and flexing as well, his wings expanding and contracting.

Starscream fought off a sudden urge to straddle him as he did. He shook it off; now was not the time to admire wings!

Jetfire ruffled his own red hair, and Starscream noted for the first time that his bangs stuck up in the air a bit by default. It obviously reflected his previous optic guard from his helm. It looked kind of cool as well.

With a yawn, Jetfire looked at Starscream as well, still sleepy and with a lazy grin. "Mornin' gorgeous."

Starscream flushed, feeling the heat fully on his face. "Y … You didn't have to say that!"

Jetfire chuckled. "You still look cute when you blush, even when you're human."

The other growled and lowered his head. Some of the things that the shuttle said sometimes really made him want to hit the cocky idiot.

"My, my … complimentary this morning are we Jetfire?"

Starscream growled again as Astro jumped up to meet them. She was fully dressed already and there was another mat of food prepared for them to eat. Jetfire smirked.

"I feel like making Starscream blush – OW!!" Starscream tossed a pillow at his head in irritation.

"Jerk." The former shuttle sniffed.

"Baby." The ex-con smirked.

The girl sighed. "I will never understand how you two came to be friends, or a couple for that matter."

Jetfire laughed nervously and put a hand behind his head. Astro was reminded suddenly of Goku from Dragonball Z, and she chuckled. The look on Starscream's face gave her an instant impression of Vegeta.

She clasped her hands together. "Alright, we start the day with some food. Breakfast it is called. After you have eaten, it would be good for you to both take a shower. It's a lot like when you clean as transformers, though you have to take all of your clothes off."

Both men looked at each other and then at her, and nodded.

"So … humans don't wear clothes when they shower?" Starscream said. "What do they do when they come out? Walk around naked?"

Astro chuckled. "No, no, they dry themselves with a towel and then get dressed again. It's just to clean the skin and really wake you up."

"Hmph." The sullen man folded his arms and ruffled his wings.

While Astro did some washing of dishes, the two boys ate. Starscream nibbled on some toast while Jetfire gorged on a croissant. They were still in their PJ's. Starscream wearing blood red silk while Jetfire had silver on. It seemed they liked to stick to their former colours as much as possible, and as it was winter, they were long sleeved and the bottoms were pants. Starscream didn't mind eating as much as yesterday, as this food seemed well mannered and stayed on his plate. When he had ate two slices and drunk a glass of apple juice, he leaned back on his hands. Jetfire had already finished and was standing, stretching again. Astro came over and observed.

"Well Jetfire, since you're finished first you can take a shower now." She said. He nodded and went over to the bathroom, entering and then closing the door. As he looked around, he noted the towels, and then looked over at the taps. It was preset to a certain temperature so he didn't have to bother with mixing the water. He took his clothes off and left them on the floor, and took a moment to examine his body. To human standards, he would be very muscular, medium-heavy in build and broad shouldered. His wings had feathers almost going all the way down, though there was a part at the joint that was just flesh. He thought it was all interesting, and very different to the usual metal he was used to seeing. He ran a hand down his arm and noted the fine white hair on it. It felt funny, but not bad. There was also a little on his chest, but a fine layer of it. He wondered why humans took this hair off sometimes. It was soft and warming to the body …

The ex-shuttle shrugged, and entered the shower. He turned the tap on a little hard and yelped, before turning it down a bit. He then sighed and grinned.

Starscream sat and listened to the running water. How long was this going to continue for? Being human, to him, was confusing, cold and all around weird. The seeker was feeling too annoyed to think of the bright side at the moment. All he could think about was how much he was going to kill the person responsible for this. He smirked; at least the thought of ripping off someone else's head had a slight cheerful air to it.

Astro came over eventually, and sat by the seeker. She didn't say anything for a moment, before looking up at him. "Starscream?"

"Mm?" He looked down, jolted from his thoughts.

"Are … you coping okay with this for now?" She said.

Starscream scowled, but then sighed. He knew her well enough by now to know that she always meddled in things. Also that she only wanted to help. It angered him that he had to rely on her somewhat at the moment, but instead of answering with a sarcastic barb, he merely shrugged.

"Could be worse." He muttered.

"Aah …" She smiled. "Try to focus on flying if you're feeling gloomy. I heard that always cheers a flier up."

"Where did you hear that?" He inquired.

"Jetfire mentioned it in passing." She shrugged herself. "Besides, I'm sure Red Alert will find a way to transform you back."

"He better." His voice was a growl.

"Just be patient."

"Patience has never been my forte."

Astro snickered. "Well now is as good a time to practise on it, hmm?"

Starscream grit his teeth, and looked up at her, then down.

"I'll tell you what," She said, getting out a brush. "I'm sure I know a way to cheer you up."

"Oh really?" He smirked coldly. "And just what could that be?"

"I'll brush your wings." She said, and made to move beside one.

"I can brush my own wings!" He snarled.

"I know, but it's nicer if someone else does it." She said pointedly. As he growled again, she ran the brush though one part, and the growl was cut short, ending in a shiver. In truth, he had no idea how to brush anything except his armour. He sat back, still tense, and refused to co-operate.

"Come on …" She coaxed. "Just relax."

He grumbled, but did as she said and spread a wing for her. She continued to brush the feathers, making them smooth and free from any bits of dirt that may have got in there. Starscream actually had to admit it felt nice to be gently prattled over. After he had adjusted to the girl's presence, she thought it was nonsense that he had never really had a relationship. When he asked why, she said he was quite nice looking for a 'big alien robot'. Jetfire had also said he was very good looking too.

He was not used to good people complimenting him at all. Of course, his old mentor Thundercracker had smirked at him and said that he would be a mech killer, but Starscream had thought he meant in his skills. Now that he looked back on it, he realised that TC had not meant his abilities, but his looks. It was the closest thing anyone had really said about him.

Then again, while he thought Astro was just being nice, Jetfire was another thing entirely. When Starscream had asked the Autobot about it, he said he had never seen a seeker with red colouring as the main theme. It made him very handsome, and unique. Starscream really didn't think so, but he had grinned anyway.

But now that he was human …

He had only seen his chest briefly when he took his clothes off once. He hadn't had the time to really look over his form yet, and while Astro continued to brush his wings, he turned his head slightly.

"Hey Astro?"

"Mm?" She said, stopping the brushing for a moment before going back to finish the stroke.

"Do I look … strong … for a human I mean?"

"Hmm …" She thought about it. "Well, I'd have to inspect you with your shirt off before I can really judge. But I'd say you're lightly built, more athletic style than a body builder."

"Is that a good thing?" He faced her.

"Well it depends on what you like." She looked at him for a moment before continuing. "A lot of men want to be huge and muscly, but not all do. Some like to be leaner looking but still retain the strength of a body builder. Generally, the larger ones have more strength, but it really does differ greatly from person to person."

"Hmm …" He thought about it, turning back around. Astro continued on.

"You're more of a lean figure than a body builder, but you could be just as strong."

The seeker sighed, and leant back. He spread out his other wing for the girl and unconsciously started to relax. There was a silence apart from the coming noise and the running water, which eventually stopped. Starscream didn't take much notice as he lazily closed his eyes, feeling snug for the first time since he had been turned human and was awake.

The shower door opened, and Jetfire stepped out, a towel around his shoulders and nothing but a pair of boxer shorts on. "Okay, I'm done!"

Astro got up and looked over. "Okay the- HOLY!!---"

She took another look at him and gasped. "H-holy shit Jetfire! You're huge!"

He looked curious and looked down at himself. He was pale skinned indeed, but rock hard muscles on his chest, arms and legs were obvious for the world to see. His wings and hair were still wet and darker looking from it, but it was clear he was one strong man.

Starscream also stood up, took one look at Jetfire and froze. He felt a heat rise up to his face, and he didn't realise it but he was blushing. To him, Jetfire looked strangely … sexy.

It was then he felt a strange urge, not unlike what he felt as a transformer, but different. This urge made him want to be closer to the other man, touch him … he didn't know what it was.

He also felt a heat between his legs, and then he flushed deeper. He had no idea what this … stiffening sensation was, but he felt strange. A little fearful, he then coughed loudly.

"Uh, guess it's my turn." It was then the black haired man practically ran into the showers, passing a startled Jetfire and shutting the door tight. Once inside he looked down between his legs, and nearly yelled out in shock.

_What the hell!? It moves on its own!!! _His mind screamed as he looked at the larger bulge that wasn't there before. He panted as he felt himself calm down slightly, and he stripped his clothes off. What he needed right now was a shower, and so, he hopped in and turned it on full blast. The force washed any of _those _thoughts from his head.

* * *

After a while, Starscream got out of the shower in the same manor that Jetfire did. Like Astro predicted, he was leaner and lighter built than Jetfire, and the ex-shuttle looked over, and shamelessly wolf whistled at him. Starscream flushed deeply at this. 

"HEY!"

"What? Just stating the truth." He smirked.

"What does that MEAN anyway?" Starscream snarled, wet wings ruffled.

"It means he thinks you're sexy." Astro giggled.

That made Starscream promptly turn a darker shade. He then tossed his towel on the ground in a temper and went to get dressed.

Jetfire smirked, and went back to putting his shirt on. His wings popped out of the holes and he grinned lightly.

That day was rather uneventful. Jetfire had found himself interested in computer games, so he spent most of the day on the computer with Astro, playing Half Life and other such games. It was fun to him, and the sounds of their shouting abuses at the other characters and commands seemed to make Starscream distance himself more. The ex seeker had found himself drawing a lot, something that he found he had a natural skill for. As he sketched a man, he unconsciously turned it into a picture of Jetfire. He saw this when he had finished, looked over at the two humans and sighed. Turning back to the picture, he had the desire to screw it into a ball and toss it away.

That night, after they had dinner made up of Chinese foods, Astro decided to go home for the night. She said as long as they didn't try anything stupid they would be fine. Starscream grunted and said he could take care of himself.

As it was, Jetfire was now watching a movie on their large bed. It was playing on his computer and the lights were out. This made the room very dark indeed, the only source of light being the computer. The movie playing was Shrek, and Jetfire found it awesome. As he was lying on his stomach, he wondered were Starscream was. He knew the ex-seeker had gone to do something, but he had no idea what.

Then he felt a weight on the bed, and turned his head. Starscream was on all fours, his chest bare and only wearing boxer shorts. Jetfire wondered why he was clad in so little when it was so cold, and turned over onto his back, sitting up and leaning on his elbows.

"Starscream…?" He murmured out.

The other slowly silently crawled up to him, a somewhat sad and cautious expression on his face. Jetfire watched him as the smaller man closed their distance, putting a curled hand on his chest and pushing him back on the bed gently, now above him. Jetfire lay there, partly confused and partly knowing, deep in the back of his mind, what was going on. As he looked up, he noticed that Starscream looked like an angel … his wings were lightly extended out and his face held the same sadness of one.

"Jetfire …" He murmured out, tone husky with emotion.

"Yes?" The other whispered back, surprised at his tone.

Starscream leant down, and Jetfire felt the heat of his body brush him lightly. Something about this situation made the sounds of the movie fade into the background, and he felt the change of atmosphere in the room.

Starscream's eyes softened. "How … how can you stand me? I …" He turned his head away. "I don't understand why I feel like this … it's not right …" He closed his eyes.

"What isn't right?" Jetfire asked, and reached up with a hand to entangle his fingers in the feathers of one wing.

Starscream trembled lightly, and opened his mouth to speak, but found the words simply would not form. "This …" he chocked. "Everything …" His hand curled up on his chest. "It's a sin …"

"What do you mean?" Jetfire wanted to move, to hold him, but something about this situation kept him frozen. His wings were curled up around his body, and his other arm was on the bed. One of his legs was slightly bent up and the other straight.

Starscream shook his head, then opened his eyes and leant down further. His nose was barely an inch away from Jetfire's. "Autobot … and Decepticon … you and I …we're not supposed to like each other …"

Jetfire's eyes then saddened in hurt, but he reached up with his other hand and cupped Starscream's face. The feeling was softer than he was used to, but it felt nice as well. And he smiled gently.

"No one ever said it was wrong." He whispered out. "It's happened before … as long as we care for each other, then nothing will break us apart."

"But-" Starscream's voice was cut short as Jetfire placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Hush." He said huskily. "Now is not the time to get upset over this …"

Starscream then realised that something else was left over from his time as a transformer. It was unusual, but not unnatural. He leaned down to Jetfire's ear and let out a soft rumbling purr. Jetfire started, and then smiled, stroking his neck now with a thumb. The ex-seeker then leaned down slowly, listening to the heightened breathing of himself and Jetfire, looking at him in the low blue light. His body was only a whisper away from the other's, and knees spread over his hips. He looked deep into those gold eyes, the warmth they held … the comfort … Starscream put a hand on Jetfire's cheek, brushing the soft skin with his thumb as Jetfire had done to him, still purring very gently. Jetfire's lips were parted slightly, and Starscream felt the warm breath on his face.

"I'm not upset …" He barely whispered out.

He then closed his eyes and kissed the other, lips merging. Jetfire then closed his eyes as well, pushing back against the other and wrapping his arms around Starscream's back and torso. The smaller man moved slowly, deepening the kiss as he explored this new feeling. The softness of lips mostly, and he pressed his chest on Jetfire's own, now lying on the other.

They kissed for a long time, bodies merged to them, both enjoying the feeling of heightened emotions … Jetfire's arms around Starscream's back, legs tangled together, wings brushing against the other's. Neither wanted to move … to face the real world at the moment. All they wanted was to stay like that …

But time passed, like all things do, and slowly they broke apart. Jetfire slowly opened his eyes, breathing out a shaky breath, looking up at Starscream's own glazed copper eyes. Jetfire realised that he had his PJ's on while Starscream practically had nothing to cover his body. Silently, he reached in between their chests (Starscream lifting his body up) and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing himself, not taking his eyes off Starscream's. Once done, he got his arms out of the sleeves and put the shirt aside, taking in a breath. The ex-seeker smiled.

"What about your pants?" He murmured out, brushing a hand along the broad chest. He found that Jetfire indeed had a fine layer of hair on it, and brushed his hand against the grain, causing Jetfire to let out a small chuckle.

"That tickles …" He said gently, hand working on getting his pants off. He managed to kick them off eventually, to which Starscream grinned evilly.

"Mmm …" He laid his head against Jetfire's chest, cuddling up to him, listening to the heart beat. He sighed gently, his breath making Jetfire look down at him. "What?"

"Your heart is beating faster …" He closed his eyes. "Do I have that much of an effect on you?" He looked up, purring louder now, and moved up again and over him.

"Yes …" Jetfire admitted, running a hand along Starscream's own chest, and finding the soft touch of hair their too, surprisingly in the same shape as his cockpit was. Starscream let out a louder purr for a moment as Jetfire touched him, and then looked back down.

"You're bigger than me …" He said, leaning down and taking a lick at his chest. Jetfire laughed as his tongue tickled him, and smirked. "I've always been bigger than you …"

The smaller human paused in mid lick and crawled up a bit, leaning down and sucking his earlobe, hand on shoulder. Jetfire hissed and actually giggled as Starscream did it. It seemed he was highly ticklish from not being used to human touch. Smirking, he wondered if Starscream was the same, and leaned over, stopping Starscream and sucking on the other's neck, licking up it. The ex-seeker arched his back and moaned, feeling the 'wetness' of the others tongue tantalise the nerves. Purring, he sucked on the other's neck as well, causing Jetfire to gasp and grin. He then had a thought and grinned evilly, and suddenly gripped Starscream by the shoulders, and rolling over so that he was now on top. The other gasped in surprise and then growled, looking up at the red head.

"Hey!" He pushed automatically at his bare chest with one hand.

"Come on calm down …" Jetfire grinned, and leaned down so their bodies were pushed together again. Starscream flushed as he did and Jetfire leant over to his ear, whispering, "You know, as much as I would like to screw you rotten right now, I don't think we know how."

Starscream froze. It was true. He had no idea how humans did 'it' at all. He actually pouted as Jetfire leaned back up to face him.

"But, I enjoyed that …" He grinned. The ex-seeker smirked. "You better have."

* * *

Tee hee, glad to know that Astro has been recieved well :D Some more smushy goodness for you. Oh and yeah Lar, would love to RP a new side RP if we have time

Seeyas all!

ST


	6. Sex Ed

AN – Just a word, this chap contains a lot of references to the RP, more so than usual. So any events that seem to come from no where (such as the mission to the Diamond mine mentioned) comes from the RP.

6 – Sex Ed

"Oh by PRIMUS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was extremely lucky that Astro covered her ears at that exact moment.

They had only gotten up a few hours ago, and after the former transformers had detangled themselves from each other and had a shower; Starscream had been pulled aside by the human girl while Jetfire went out to talk to Optimus. The former seeker, being ignorant as he was about humans, has asked the girl about why he had felt the heat and stiffening sensation when Jetfire had got out of the shower. He also asked why he had felt this way again when he had kissed the other man later on.

Astro's answer was simple: "Basically, you are sexually attracted to him."

The result was also simple, which is why the poor girl was rubbing her ears rather painfully as the seeker buried his head.

"Oh I am NEVER going to live this up!" He wailed, voice muffled by his arms.

"Hey! It's okay!" Astro stroked his wing in an effort to calm him down. "It's only natural that you're attracted to him while human if you were as a transformer."

"B-b-but-" The former transformer's head shot up. "I got a …. A-a-an ERRECTION!"

Astro promptly covered her ears again as he screamed the word out. As the seeker stressfully ran his fingers though his hair, Astro began speaking again:

"It's _natural, _Starscream." She repeated. "You thought he was hot and got a bit hard over it. By human standards there is nothing wrong with that."

_At least to open people, _she thought bitterly.

"But it's wrong by MY standards!" He cried out, growling.

Astro then sighed, drew back her hand, charged it with a bit of electricity and slapped him in the face.

"OUCH!" He shouted, cheek red. "That HURT!"

Normally he wouldn't have shouted it, but the shock of pain was not normal to him. He could take the girl's lightning well enough when he was a transformer, but pain simply felt _different _now that he was human. It stung badly, as he rubbed it, and he glared at her. But it had done the trick. He had been shocked into silence.

"Now," She said, folding her arms over her chest. "Stop being such an idiot about this. It's NATURAL, alright? And it's about time you stop being in denial."

Starscream growled. "About what?"

"Do you like Jetfire, or not?" She asked straight out.

There was a pause as the ex-seeker froze. There was silence in the room apart from the muffled voices of Optimus and Jetfire outside, and the hum of machinery. The vent cycled air in the room, and there was a buzz of downloading on the computer screen.

Starscream looked at Astro, then to the side, and then down. He knew what his answer was, but knowing it and admitting it were two different stories. He did like Jetfire, a great deal, but there was something in his mind holding him bad. Fear of rejection? He didn't fear. Fear just was not an emotion he felt at all. But now … he felt something inside him … was it a deep fear?

_But I DON'T fear …_He thought, split in two. _I don't …_

Jetfire was his view of perfection. To him, the shuttle was everything he wanted to be in the back of his mind. Everything that he could have been, had things been different. Everything anyone could want in a person. Although to an outsider his thoughts would be wrong, as no one was perfect and Jetfire definitely had his faults … but to Starscream, he felt that the white Autobot was too good for him.

_Too good for someone like me …a monster like me …_ He sighed.

He was not aware that Astro had been watching his face the whole time. She was shocked at the raw sadness that was on his face, though he was not aware at all of it. As he sighed, he looked at his lap and mumbled out. "Yes."

Astro's expression softened, and she came over to him and tilted his chin up so he faced her. Starscream looked surprised, like he had not noticed she was there, and blinked. "What?"

"Why are you sad?" She asked, and Starscream instantly scowled. "I'm not."

The girl then sighed. "It's no wonder you anger people. You can't tell the truth."

"I can so!" Starscream said, glaring. _Just a little of it._

Astro shook her head. "No, you can't. If you could tell me the truth then you wouldn't have told me you weren't sad."

The ex-seeker grit his teeth, but then looked down. After a moment, he muttered out, "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm your friend, Starscream." She said solemnly and with a touch of weariness. "And friends are there for one another, not to be shoved aside when they know the other is not well, be it physically or emotionally."

Starscream shook his head. "You shouldn't meddle in my affairs, Astro. They'll only hurt you."

"I'm willing to take that risk." She answered simply, "I took that risk the moment I met you. The day I became your friend."

Starscream remained silent for a while, looking at the door. He didn't know how to reply. Friendship and love were two things he was not used to, in any form. He didn't have any friends at the Decepticon base, or on Cybertron. Nor did he want any. He was all business, but since he had been at the Autobot base things had changed. He now had two people in his life that were … important to say the least. To say the most, a friend and a potential lover. Such a thing to someone such as Starscream was so sudden and such a change that it was almost alien to him, no matter how he viewed it. But he _liked _it. He liked having people be nice to him and joke around with, not out of spite. He liked the feeling of sleeping with someone and sharing their warmth. He liked the feeling of playfully teasing Jetfire and getting gently teased back. He liked being able to wrestle with Jetfire, and although he was stronger, they were on near equal grounds. He liked not fearing his emotions so much anymore while in front of Jetfire, and not only that, but having the other being help him sort them though, to tell him things that he had been deprived of in his lonely life. And most of all, both Astro and Jetfire _cared _about him. The simple caring nature of both of them touched him in a way he had never really known before, apart from his very early days. But even then it was peer to peer relationships, not real friendships. Skywarp was probably the closest thing he had ever had to a friend, and even then the purple seeker wouldn't have helped him in the way Jetfire did.

But it was not only Jetfire and Astro that had changed his way of life and thinking. The other Autobots; while they still held him with some suspicion, were _nice _to him in a way the Decepticon army was not. Optimus had welcomed him with open arms, and whenever he had seen the Autobot leader about a completed mission (small ones of course, nothing major), the leader would thank the seeker, pat his wing once and ask if he wanted any more work. The first time Optimus had done this, Starscream had gaped at him like he had never heard praise before. But now, he merely told the leader (as gruffly as he could) that he was fine and would help with the ship or something. Optimus would merely nod and to tell him if he wanted another mission.

That was another thing. Optimus never _ordered_, as in the same way that Megatron ordered his troupes. Optimus _asked_, Optimus _offered_¸ but the seeker had never heard him really bark out orders like Megatron did. Sure, he sometimes got agitated with Hotshot and nearly barked orders at him, but all around, Optimus was plainly _nicer._

At first it had thrown Starscream badly, completely, by this fact. He just could not understand a leader that could have a joke with his men yet still retain the respect and command of his warriors. It made no sense to the seeker, but it was a kind of confusion that he was growing to like.

All in all, he had now experienced a world that he had dreamed of when he was very young, forgotten in the joining of the Decepticons, and it had now come back to him at full force. The Autobots were not a perfect team, but they were the closest thing to a family that Starscream had ever seen or been involved in. And while Jetfire was a somewhat different case, he now realised that he was enjoying this new feeling of unity.

Drawing out of his mental shift-though of thoughts, he lightly grinned at Astro, startling her.

"I think I understand." He said. "But …" He sighed again. "This is something between Jetfire and I, and only he can help me with this. You understand that, right?"

The girl blinked, having been caught off guard, but she then smiled as well.

"I do, you only needed to say." She chuckled.

Starscream merely shook his head, but the small grin on his face remained.

"_And the road goes ever on and on … down from the door where it began … now far ahead the road has gone …_"

Both heads turned as they heard a singing voice from down below. Both crawled over the edge of the bed and looked down to see Jetfire having come back into the room, singing lightly.

"_…and I must follow if I can."_

He finished off his little tune, and looked up to see the other humans watching him. "Hey!"

Astro gaped at him. "Primus … Jetfire, where did you learn to sing like that!"

"Sing?" Jetfire blinked. "No where really. Just like it."

"You're amazing at it!" Astro grinned. "You really are!" Jetfire looked politely pleased, and then looked over at Starscream.

"What do you think?" He asked the black head.

"Hmph." Starscream muttered. "It's … nice."

Jetfire smiled then at him, and said, "Well, that's enough for me!" Starscream flushed lightly at that, growled and looked away. Primus he hated it when Jetfire made him blush …

"Anyway," Jetfire swiftly hopped up onto Astro's bed where the other two were sitting. "I've been meaning to ask you Astro."

"What's that?" The girl inquired.

"How do humans …" He blushed lightly and rubbed his neck. "…get intimate?"

There was a short silence, before Astro went bright red and drew back. "Oh NO. I am NOT giving you a sex education class!"

Jetfire chuckled a little, embarrassed, while Starscream just turned a delicate shade of magenta. The former Autobot watched as Astro glared at him, but didn't give up.

"Come on Astro, I think it would be a good idea to tell us." He said. He didn't understand why she was so embarrassed about 'sex' as she called it. Transformers had their own intimacy, but it was not viewed with such embarrassment as sex was to a human. Indeed, it was merely a form of energy transfer to transformers, though there were sensors to make it feel good. It all differed in ways, but the core of it was the same.

The human girl, blushing deeply, then sighed in defeat. She would rather them knowing than trying to figure it out for themselves. That had nightmares all over it.

"Alright." She began. "For starters, sex between two people is normally done with a male and a female. See, with humans it matters greatly when it comes to gender, where's with transformers it doesn't matter at all."

Jetfire sighed sadly.

"Hold on," She held up a hand. "There ARE ways for two people of the same gender to have sex … just not in the _natural _way. For guys … um,"

She could not say it. "GAAAA!" She clawed her head as both males drew back in shock. "I can't explain gay sex to you! Its friggen embarrassing!"

Starscream blinked at that, looked at Jetfire and then back at Astro. "…gay sex?"

She nodded. "That's what it's called between two guys … oh man this is embarrassing …" She covered her face. "Okay … just … suck."

Both men looked blank, before it dawned on them.

"You mean, suck this?" Jetfire pointed between his legs.

Astro, beet red, managed a nod before gibbering about 'how embarrassing this whole situation was'.

"Uh … huh …" The ex-shuttle murmured out, before looking at Starscream. He was currently just sitting there, redder than even Astro, and slowly looked back at Jetfire. There was a silence as the two men regarded each other, before finally Starscream spoke.

"I … guess that could work …" He said.

"Uh huh." Jetfire murmured again and nodded.

* * *

Astro took the two men out again, this time to the city. Both Jetfire and Starscream had found it strange to sit in a vehicle that was once their size and look out the windows, but strangely fascinating. At least for Jetfire it was, but even curious Starscream had to look around a bit. He was used to flying above these buildings that he was now on ground level at, and used to seeing it all in miniature. Now he felt so … small.

_Well DUH moron, _He thought. _That maybe due to the fact you HAVE shrunk? _

He mentally slapped himself in the head.

When they got out of the taxi, Astro led them to have a look at the shops and blend in. Jetfire got a few stares, however. While Starscream had copper coloured eyes and could pass as brown, Jetfire had deep gold. They had darkened as he had become human, but they still looked too golden to be natural. Astro had decided to leave it, as there were plenty of strange eye colours due to eye lenses these days anyway.

She entered the chocolate shop and went into giddy mode, buying some sweets for herself. The two males were rather confused about her response to the 'chocolate', but the shop keeper, being a friend of hers, asked her,

"Say, who are the boys?" He said. "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah!" Astro paid the man at the counter and grinned. "They were brought up pretty isolated from other people, so I'm just showing them around."

"I see!" He smiled as well as he watched Starscream bend down and look at a novelty basket, while Jetfire leaned over his shoulder. "Have they ever tried chocolate before?"

"No they haven't – JASON!" The girl suddenly shouted as Jetfire tried to bite a chocolate. He stopped in mid bite and chuckled nervously.

Astro had elected to give both Starscream and Jetfire human names, if she was going to address them in a public place. She didn't think that their transformer names would go down too well. So as it was, Jetfire chose Jason, while Starscream chose Scott.

The man at the counter laughed. "I see what you mean. Well since you're such a regular here, I'll permit these two to try some chocolate each."

He bustled around and gathered some treats on a tray, while Astro thanked the man and sat with Starscream and Jetfire at a table. When he was done, be brought out the tray full with chocolates of all kinds. Little samples for them to try.

"Thankyou very much!" The girl said as the two boys examined the tray.

Starscream looked at the dark brown blobs on the tray, and saw they were finely decorated with swirls and lines, sometimes with shades of cream and light brown. He really could not see what the fuss was about, but he took one anyway. Jetfire did the same and put it in his mouth.

He instantly flushed and looked extremely soppy, making a delighted sound. _Oh my! This stuff tastes wonderful! I can't begin to describe this … oh boy!_

While Jetfire's cheeks were a cute shade of pink as he sat there looking dazed, Starscream merely gaped at him. Astro was giggling like no tomorrow, and the ex seeker turned to her.

"If that's what this stuff does, I'll pass!" He growled out and placed his treat back on the tray.

Astro, still giggling, smirked at him, "No its not, I think it's a Je-Jason reaction."

The smaller man smacked his head and then looked down at the tray, and decided to try one anyway.

As he tasted it, he had to admit he liked it. It had a creamy texture and a sweet taste, but not too strong. He supposed there were many types of chocolate one could get, but this one, milk chocolate as it was called on the label, was nice. He couldn't help but grin a little.

After a little while, when Astro had spent some cash on more chocolate for the two now chocolate lovers, they went out of the store. Jetfire was still on a giddy high, which Starscream noted with disgust. He whacked Jetfire on the back of the head to snap him out of it, resulting in a shout and a growl from the bigger man. Astro managed to hush him as they got a couple of stares.

Then they passed a homeless man on the streets. He smelt strongly of tobacco and alcohol, and she passed him with a glance of sympathy and a toss of a coin. Jetfire noticed this, and the scent, and walked into step with the girl.

"Hey Astro …" He looked back and then at her, "what's with that guy? Why is he lying there in the dirt and looking filthy?"

She sighed. "Because he is homeless."

"And what's with the stench?" Starscream muttered, in contrast glaring back at the man, who turned away from him.

"That? One is of alcohol. It's like the human version of heavy energon for you. The other smell was tobacco."

"What's that?" Jetfire asked.

"Cigarettes." Astro snorted. "They are made of this plant called tobacco rolled in paper, then smoked. Although there is hundreds of harmful chemicals also inside them. And the drug called nicotine too. It's highly addictive, and deadly to your body."

"Well if it's so bad," Starscream said, watching someone walk past with one in their mouth, "Why do people do it?"

"Because the drug nicotine helps calm people down after a stressful day." Astro sighed bitterly. "And because some people simply don't care. For others, popularity, for more, it's simply a dirty habit."

"Humans are weak." Starscream snorted back.

"For once Starscream," Astro looked at him. "I agree with you."

The ex-seeker looked taken aback by her agreement. He was silent for a moment, before saying, "Why would you agree that your own race is weak?"

"Because it's the painful truth." Astro looked at the sky and then back at him. "We are weak. Most people just don't know how to deal with stress so they turn to things that damage them, also eventually kill them. Drugs … smoking, alcohol, gambling … yep, we are all drawn to the need for power and wealth, and we just don't give a damn about ourselves in the process. Some do, but for most people, their greed overpowers their judgement about their own health and the planet."

Starscream found himself thinking of Megatron, and his desire for power, and silently listened on.

"Although some believe that we are on the verge of a new age, where people are starting to think about their health and happiness rather than their cash and their next beer bottle. Who knows? But for now, humans are weak, weak creatures."

"You make the human race sound so bitter, Astro." Jetfire spoke up, sounding sad.

The girl merely sighed, shutting her eyes for a moment, before opening them. "I'm not bitter, I'm just honest. It would be a lie to say the human race was the greatest thing ever. And I value the truth more than the effects it would have on others. Painful, but then, shit happens."

And she left it at that. Jetfire realised then that humans were a lot more complex than even he had supposed. From the look on Starscream's face as he looked at the ex-seeker, he had come to the same conclusion.

She had entered a shopping centre, looking for some more clothes and some food. She liked to indulge, but there was only so much she allowed herself. However, due to a little mission Starscream had went on a while back, to a diamond mine, she found herself loaded with cash. A series of events led to the finding of a massive diamond (the size of Starscream's torso) and the construction of a gun for the ship. This also meant that fragments of the clear rock had been gathered by the human girl, and she knew how rare pure diamond was. And so, she now allowed herself the ability to relax with her funds and spend some on the people she cared for. This was why now she brought some clothes, and food that the former transformers liked for each of them. Starscream merely smirked at her, his mind playing along the same lines as hers.

"Still got money from my mission?" He said.

"Plenty of it," She waved a 50 dollar note in his face, "I thank you transformers for my wealth."

* * *

After the three had got back to base, Starscream spent a great deal of time in thought as, once again, Astro and Jetfire contented themselves to playing games. The white clad human had nearly mauled the shocked human girl after he had found out about how much chocolate she had brought, and wanted some to eat. She warned him not to eat too much at once, but that comment was lost as Jetfire scoffed a whole family sized block in 2 minutes flat.

"That … is … just wrong!" The girl gasped out as Jetfire rubbed his tummy happily.

"Are you sure that stuff doesn't have that nicotine drug in it too!" He said.

Astro grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Starscream merely growled and thought about what had happened that morning, about the … intimacy. He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or get hot over the thought … he remembered several occasions where he had had 'encounters' with Jetfire, all which ended in an extremely sexual experience that left Starscream withering and exhausted, and waking up the next morning to see himself in Jetfire's quarters and slapping a hand over his face. He couldn't help it. One of the first times this happened, Jetfire had been chasing him around until sunset, laughing his head off when he got all flustered and irritated. Then that led to a series of events that started with them talking and ending with Starscream under Jetfire's body, panting. The second time was when they were in a forest area and the air had seemed right. That time he literally jumped on top of Jetfire and led to the same thing. One would think he was out of his mind, and during the times where he had been lucid enough to sit in his quarters and bash his head against the wall, he was overcome with frustration and embarrassment at the whole situation. And then there was also the fact that he was painfully attracted to Jetfire that added to his frustration. It was a wonder he just didn't scream his head off, but Jetfire had a way with words, and whenever the seeker had tried to push him away, the white jet always managed to beat him down verbally until the seeker ended up sobbing in his chest from it all. The cycle went on and on, and Starscream wondered when it would end. How it would end …

…would he eventually have to admit how he felt?

He looked over at Jetfire's back again as he played with Astro, wrestling on the ground. The fact that they were supposed to be bitter enemies … rivals, as well, added to his turmoil. He had been so used to seeing Jetfire on the other side of the battlefield, taking on Thrust and Cyclonus and saving the seeker for last, exchanging insults and mocking looks, that this sudden turn around of emotions was confusing. Now they exchanged smiles and kisses, sometimes arrogant barbs and teasing jokes, sometimes more … a part of him liked this change, but the bigger, Decepticon part of him, his pride, could not allow it. But Jetfire had unconsciously managed to hack all of his mental walls away, leaving him naked of any defence. No matter how hard he pushed away, no matter what he did, Jetfire always managed to shatter all those walls and get inside him in a way no one else had ever done before. Jetfire understood most of his turmoils now, but the most painful one that he had never admitted to Jetfire, and could not allow himself to believe was that he was terrified of his feelings for him. Terrified of being loved by Jetfire, and then later on being left behind in the dust …

In short, Starscream didn't believe that Jetfire would always be there, and he had no reassurance from Jetfire that the Autobot would be there because he didn't know Starscream as afraid in the first place. Jetfire did not know that he was hurting from being insecure of his thoughts, something that had never happened to him in his life. Before, he knew where he stood: Second to Megatron, always fighting and slaughtering as Megatron asked, rebelling against orders and getting beaten up afterwards, then retreating, healing, and hating. But he always sought after Megatron's praise because …

_Because I fell in love with him. _He sighed bitterly.

But his heart had been wrenched out and torn apart by Megatron's abrupt hate of him. The warlord had told Starscream himself how much he hated him, and although Starscream thought he had hidden all his emotions, Megatron and seen that deep, deep hurt burning in his optics. The seeker would have lied if he said he didn't cry himself to sleep those nights.

And now …

_I'm terrified of being hurt like that … again. _And it was ripping him apart.

But Jetfire was so much more different than Megatron. He had once been wrestling with Jetfire (against his will), and while the white jet had been laughing, Starscream had slapped him, and thought he saw Jetfire looking like Megatron in his anger. But Jetfire had merely got off him and looked ashamed, something that Megatron would not have done. That led to Starscream flying up to the moon base without Jetfire knowing, and seeing the warlord for himself. He got away unharmed, but when he came back and Jetfire had apologised, he had realised that Jetfire was totally different.

_He didn't even compare … _Starscream continued to watch him, almost wistfully.

_Primus … I … _Starscream opened his mouth, and shut it. _There's no use denying it any longer. I'm falling for him …_

_And it's killing me._

Night time once again fell upon the base like a dark blanket. Astro was busy washing the dishes from their dinner and evening snack, and Jetfire was currently getting changed into his PJ's. However, Starscream had not moved an inch from his spot on the human girl's bed, and seemed oblivious to anything around him. His shoulders were hunched, and his wings folded on his back. It was clear he was deep in thought.

Once the girl had finished up, she put all the dishes away in the cupboard and looked over, calling out;

"Starscream! You better get changed!"

The ex seeker barely moved at the call. After a few seconds though, he got up silently and flew up to the recharge berth, getting his PJ's out and changing. Astro blinked at him curiously, and then shrugged it off. Starscream had to sort this out on his own …

Once she was gone to her house, the lights went out. Jetfire, having been tired out from the day, cleaned his teeth in the bathroom. He was clumsy at it, but it was to be expected. Still, Astro had taught him how to, and he obeyed her. Starscream came in a moment later to do the same thing. The former Autobot glanced over at him for a second, before going back to the task at hand. After a minute, he had finished and drank a glass off water, sighing and wiping his mouth.

Starscream merely paused at the sink when he was done, looking at his reflection. He had never liked the way he looked … he wasn't handsome by any means to him. And right now, all he could do was sigh, shutting his eyes.

_Too much.__ It's all too much for me. _He opened his eyes again, setting down his glass and going out the door. He looked up to see Jetfire snuggle in their bed, and he flew up also. He stood over Jetfire for a moment as he rolled over onto his stomach and folded his arms, resting his head on them. As he looked, Starscream really thought Jetfire as an archangel, like he had thought while looking at his photo book a while ago.

_Primus …_He fell to his knees on the mattress, as Jetfire fell into an instant deep sleep. He was snoring softly, eyes shut gently, completely oblivious to the world. And Starscream wondered then how he could just do that in the face of his greatest foe. Feel so at ease so soon …

"If only …" He grit his teeth, trying to bite back a sob. "If only I could be more like you. If only I could change so easily …"

A tear made its way past his forcefully shut eye and trailed down his cheek, and then Starscream couldn't hold back. He buried his head in his hands and cried, curled over, sobbing his heart out. The confusion, the turmoil, everything he knew was hurting him so much. His wings extended into the air a little bit, arched over and around his body while it trembled.

And then, Jetfire opened his eyes, having not been asleep at all. He had seen the way Starscream had been acting all afternoon, and somehow, he had known that the ex seeker was sad. Slowly, he sat up, the blanket falling off him, and he put a hand on the smaller man's back. Starscream gasped, eyes opening in shock before then shutting tight, tears still coming out.

"Starscream?" Jetfire whispered, grasping the man by the shoulders and making him sit up. He looked sad to see the other with wet cheeks, looking depressed from whatever ailed him. He gulped as his body shuddered from the tears, and he opened his eyes a bit, looking at his hands gripped in his lap.

"Jetfire …" He couldn't look at him. "I …"

"Shh …" Jetfire drew him into a hug, arm around his shoulders and one on his back, and Starscream froze for a moment, looking at the folds of silver satin he was flush against. Feeling the warmth of the other being … almost seeing the security he now felt. He punched his pride in the back of his head and curled against Jetfire, in his distress, his warmth and contact felt like heaven to him, as he spilled more tears, making the silver turn to dark grey.

Jetfire watched him, stroking his shoulder and wing joint, before whispering again;

"Why are you crying?"

And the proud ex Decepticon, in years of convincing himself that he could never fear, that he could face anything, now found himself clinging to Jetfire, a burning realisation in his mind. He was Starscream … and he didn't fear anything, but in his sadness and tears, in the weight of everything that had ever happened between him and the one time rival, he whispered out what he had dreaded would happen.

"Because I'm scared …"

And in that moment, Jetfire looked at the black headed man with some surprise, but deeper realisation himself. He drew Starscream closer, holding tight and burying his head into his shoulder, and in that moment, Starscream let everything go. All his pride and doubt, all his thoughts on himself, and he let out a loud cry of misery and sobbed into Jetfire's shoulder. He grabbed Jetfire and buried himself into him, and for a few hours, all that could be heard was his sobs, gasps for breath, and Jetfire's occasional hush.

Inside, the ex-shuttle was shocked at what was happening. He could not comprehend what ailed Starscream to make him cry like this. Was it Megatron? Was it just his fear of fearing? He could only guess what it was now. But he held Starscream as tight as he could; nuzzling his head every so often, even picking up their blanket and wrapping it around him as well as his wings.

"Starscream …" He murmured after nearly two hours. He had finally calmed down enough so all he could hear was a sniffle or a hiccup. Starscream gasped in a breath and turned his head slightly, his swollen eyes half open.

"This …" Jetfire hugged him tighter. "It can't be from just fear. It can't be."

Starscream whimpered then, and grabbed his shoulder with his hand and closed his eyes. His voice was rough from crying so much, and he barely managed to get out a whisper;

"Jetfire …" His fingernails dug into the shirt. "I … I was …"

"What?" The other said after a moment's silence.

Starscream cringed, before spitting it out, "I was in love with Megatron …"

Jetfire couldn't help but gasp, his eyes widen. He shouldn't have been surprised, really, but to hear it was a different matter entirely.

"I couldn't help it." Starscream continued in the same hoarse whisper. "He was so perfect, powerful, everything I wanted to be. But … he always hated me. I tried so hard to please him … so hard to gain his favour. But no matter what I did he always treated me like his own personal punching bag …"

Jetfire silently listened to him, and his pity grew. But it was replaced with intense hatred for Megatron for doing this to Starscream, for hurting him so badly that he would cry this hard.

"Primus …"

"He almost raped me at one stage." The ex-seeker went on. "I told you about that …"

"I remember."

"My heart … I felt like he had ripped it out with the full on rejection. But I still cant run from him … from that raw power … charisma … everything that he has … and that's why, when we started to have a …" He couldn't say it. "You know … I became so scared that the same thing would happen."

"But I'm not like that!" Jetfire cried out before he could stop himself, and realising he had raised his voice, he repeated it a bit quieter. "I'm not …"

"I know …" Starscream closed his eyes. "But while a small part of me knows it, the larger half is still scared … still afraid …" He clenched his fist, and whispered out; "I'm so weak …"

"You're not weak …" Jetfire moved his head and kissed his cheek, kissing the tears away. "You just need time … time to change."

"I wish I could change like you …" Starscream started at the kiss, and turned his head slightly against his shoulder so that he could see Jetfire's ear. That small touch was so gentle … so warm … He drew back so that he could see his face, and looked up into those gold eyes. He loved Jetfire's optics as a robot, and he still loved his eyes. Starscream leant against Jetfire's forehead and sighed, arms around his neck. Jetfire leaned back, looking at Starscream as he closed his eyes, the stains of his tears still wet on his face.

"I wish I could change easily …"

"You need more time than me …" Jetfire brought a hand up and ran it though Starscream's hair, stroking his head with the tips of his fingers. Starscream looked up and Jetfire and leaned in close, kissing him on the lips. For a moment, they both paused, before Jetfire pushed back against him and held him tighter.

When they broke apart, Starscream looked down at his hands, a tinge of red on his face that didn't come from the tears of two hours before. Jetfire smiled slightly and lied down on his back, beckoning Starscream down to him.

But the ex-seeker shook his head, and lied down himself. Jetfire caught the hint and climbed on top of him, and Starscream showed a small smile at his co-operation. Jetfire drew the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around Starscream's body, and for once, Starscream leaned up and met his lips again, holding his back. Pulling the larger man down to him, Starscream deepened the kiss, clinging to Jetfire again. The other responded with some surprise, but soon got into the mood, moving a bit to get more comfortable and kissing deeper. Starscream nipped his lip after a while, a habit he always had of showing he had had enough, and Jetfire broke away, looking at him with a small grin.

"What was that for?" He gently teased.

Starscream merely smiled with a seductive look, and let out a small purr, arching his head back, luring him and not answering his question. As Jetfire sucked on his neck with nips and licks, Starscream shut his eyes and grinned, thinking to himself.

_Wouldn't you like to know … Jets …_

He bucked Jetfire off his neck after a minute of playing, and looked into his eyes again, moving his hand slowly along his shoulder.

"You didn't answer me …" The other said with a smirk.

But Starscream merely purred, eyes half shut, and placed a finger over his lips. "And I'm not planning to."

Jetfire lightly nipped at his finger, and grinned then. He laid on him and put an arm over his chest, head against his neck and shoulder. Starscream didn't mind, for once, and soon went to sleep.

* * *

And you guys wonder why it took so long to write this! Eeeeps I lost a lot of inspiration as of late … and homework has been a bitch. No time to write these days …

Anyways I hope you like this! Seeya!

ST


	7. Starscream gets trashed

AN – Another reference to the RP in the first part of this chap.

7 – Starscream gets trashed

Jetfire was the first to wake.

As he blinked, he realised it was still very early in the morning. Dawn had not even broken yet, and checking the new watch Astro had brought beside him, he found that it was 5:35 am. He let out a grunt and rubbed his face; he may as well get up. He looked down to see Starscream curled beside him, snuggled into the larger man's arm. Gently, he brushed him off and managed to move his arm without him waking. Smiling, Jetfire pulled the covers up over him and stroked his head for a moment, eliciting a small purr from the other man and grin. Jetfire then sighed, looking down at him.

_I remember …_He watched Starscream breathe deeply. _I remember the first night we slept together in the same bed. _

Indeed he did. It was that evening that he had taken Starscream out to play-fight in the air all day, ending when Jetfire flew down to the nearby plateau to watch the sunset. The subject had been bonding …

_"Well sure," Jetfire leaned back. "You won't believe me when I say this, but I was pretty terrified when _I _first mind-shared with someone ... except it wasn't the 'energy bond' that we did ..."_

_Starscream tilted his head towards the jet. "...not an..." He coughed. "Energy bond? Was it with Prime?"_

_The other nodded, face slightly flushed from the thoughts that had entered his head when he first read Prime's mind, the first time he saw the other's thoughts. He didn't know he could be so … normal. _

_"Because we're a gestalt we share a mind link ... and the first time I did it I was scared shitless ... so I guess it's only natural to want to be protective of your thoughts at first ... but after a while ... you start to like it ... Especially if you're with someone you care about ..." He smiled lightly._

_Starscream looked at him again, noting the red tinge to his face. "I guess its only natural you would be protective of him. After all, he IS your friend and Leader. _

But is it more? _He thought._

_Jetfire just chuckled at that. "He was only ever a friend … though we could be brothers. It would make a lot of sense." He snickered. "Prime sometimes confuses the hell out of me."_

_Starscream coughed again, expecting more than a friend relation between the two, and felt embarrassed by it. But then he tilted his head and smiled a bit. "Sometimes that damn Megatron confuses me too …"_

_"I think it's because the leaders have so much on their minds. So much they have to deal with …" He shrugged. "And us being second to our leaders, well, I guess it's safe to say we both know how weird they get sometimes. Kinda like the same person."_

Heh, crazy is more like it for Megatron … If Demolisher hadn't of been outside that time … _Starscream thought before cringing, then smirking. "Well, I was thinking the opposite sides of the same card ..." He stretched._

_Jetfire noticed the cringe and looked over, slightly concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"_

_"Huh? Ah ...no it's anything. It was just another one of our leaders...I mean 'Megatron's' ...hissy fits." Suddenly realizing it was Jetfire beside him, Starscream felt funny. He was so used to them fighting or glaring at each other, that this change was … strange._

_Jetfire snickered, oblivious to his thoughts. "Well while Megatron's hissy fits might be funny, Prime's sure aren't."_

_"Heh, I guess even Prime has his limits. It's interesting how you Autobots act …" He then dropped his voice as though he was talking to himself. "Like a family…" He then raised his voice suddenly to its normal level. "Kind of hard to understand too …"_

_"Yeah well, I suppose it would be hard for you to, being alone so much …" Jetfire closed his optics for a moment, and then opened. He noticed that the seeker looked somewhat sad, and lightly nudged him. "Hey, what's the matter?"_

I wish he would stop trying to read my face … _He thought before shaking his head. "It's evening already …" He watched the sunset light reflect off Jetfire, and wondered what his life would have been like if he had started as an Autobot, then smiled. "You best be off, your duties are awaiting …" He gathered a pile of dust and tossed it the shuttle's way._

_"Hey!" He chuckled and gathered his own pile, tossing it back at the seeker, who huffed. "I just polished, I would like to STAY clean thank you." He stood up and stretched himself, then noting a smudge of dirt on Jetfire's faceplate. He paused for a moment, before kneeling down and brushing it off with his thumb._

_Jetfire made a small sound as Starscream 'cleaned' him and grinned. "Are you going back to base, or staying here? I want to stay out for a bit … I like watching the sunset." He nodded towards the darkening sky._

_Starscream remained where he was, and hesitated for a moment. He then reached forward and clicked off Jetfire's faceplate and leant forward, planting a kiss on his lips. Lingering for a moment, he then drew back, but the night's events were already decided …_

It was after they returned that they slept together. Jetfire didn't know why and Starscream certainly didn't seem to know either, but that night … the closeness he had the seeker near him was amazing. He had woken up in the night to look down and see the seeker curled next to him, offline, and he realised then that he wanted Starscream to be by his side forever.

He opened his eyes in the present, and as he watched the sleeping human, he wondered why on Cybertron he had chosen Starscream. Primus only knew that he would end up with his greatest rival sleeping beside him this night, a friend … lover even.

_Is it simply because when I saw him, when he came to the Autobot base and we flew together, that I wanted to make him happy? _He thought, frowning. _Or is it some deeper reason that I like him?_

Although he couldn't place a finger on it, his desire to see smiles from Starscream was definitely high. And of course he was very attractive to Jetfire, and although he had not thought so when they had been enemies, he _did _blink a few times when he did first saw him. This was due to the shock of seeing Starscream in person (for he had heard about him beforehand, but never seen him) and also his colours. Never before had he seen a red seeker, or one like Starscream before. And now that they were close, Jetfire could comfortably say that he was beautiful.

_It's a shame he doesn't think so … _He absently sighed out, looking at the ex-seeker with some sadness.

He was also a very interesting character for Jetfire to observe quietly, watching him slowly change. He had seen the ex-Decepticon laugh in battle, the pitiless way he slaughtered others, but also the tremendous sadness in his optics that day in the forest … when he had called and called for his team-mates … for Megatron. He had then realised that Starscream had a heart, a mind unlike any other being in the world. And Jetfire had slowly watched Starscream change and adjust to the Autobot way of life, he also realised that Starscream was different … special.

_And I want to be with you … _He crawled over and knelt next to him, placing a hand on his head and stroking his hair. _Beside you … as you change into someone _YOU _want to be … not what Megatron wants you to be … someone you can be on your own._

Starscream murmured in his sleep, and Jetfire shook his head with a chuckle. One day he would realise he was crazy … when of course he had won a certain seeker's heart.

* * *

Starscream woke up slowly, moaning out as he felt a tickling sensation on his waist. Unable to hold back a purr and grin, he opened his eyes to find a hand sitting on his hip, moving up suddenly to tickle his waist again.

"Jetfire …" He protested and threw an arm out, only to hit the other's chest, and Jetfire then slipped his arms around the man and drew him up into his arms, holding him in his lap. Starscream blinked and looked up at Jetfire smiling at him, and made a sound of confusion. Needless to say, he shifted to be more comfortable in the hold.

"Why are you … holding me?"

"Hmm …" Jetfire snickered. "I dunno. Just felt like it …"

"Hmph." Starscream was comfortable, that was true, but he was also a warrior, and that came first. Slowly he pushed the other away and sat up, sighing as he did.

Jetfire sighed too, then shrugged and got up. He looked over to the floor and noted the food already laid out like usual. It was starting to become a schedule for the former Transformers. What would they get up to today?

It turned out to be very lazy. Jetfire contented himself with alternately leaning over Starscream's shoulder when he was drawing, something the ex-seeker found both highly annoying and embarrassing.

"Would you get off!" He snarled out as the other had crawled over and snuggled up to his shoulder catlike, laughing as Starscream shoved him off and the bigger man had to flap his wings to stay upright.

"What? You're an artist, Starscream!" He exclaimed, having seen the image on the paper.

Starscream's face was beet red. "I am NOT!"

Jetfire just chuckled at him and suddenly came over, touching a cheek. "You look so cute when you blush …"

That only made Starscream's face turn a more delicate shade of red and snarl at the former Autobot. "Go AWAY!"

"Hissy fit!" Jetfire poked his tongue out and ran off, smirking a little way away. The ex-seeker grabbed his head and pulled at his own hair, cringing as it hurt.

"Boyyyyys!" A female voice trilled out as Astro bounced into view. "Fun times ahead! I'm going out to a pub tonight for dinner, but-" And here she glared at the two of them. "YOU two will be staying in the actual pub itself. I'll give you some money so you can have a drink. You'll eat dinner here before you go." With that, the girl grabbed some clothes and went off to the bathroom to change.

Starscream growled. He hated orders. "Who does she think she is? Ordering me around …"

"She's only doing it for our benefit, you know." Jetfire replied. "It's not like she had to take us out, or help us."

"Still…" But the lack of further argument hinted Starscream's reluctant agreement either way.

* * *

The night was young. Dusk had settled over the city, and the last threads of light lingered though the clouds to the west. The sky was multi coloured as was typical at this time of day, and a light breeze brushed the trees lightly.

Starscream grumbled as he walked. He missed flying dearly, and although he was permitted to fly around Jetfire's quarters as much as he pleased, he missed the open space of outdoors most. Too bad the stupid humans have eyes, he had thought. It irritated him to no end to be stuck in this form.

As Astro entered the pub, she looked around for the entrance to the dining area. She smiled as she found it and one of her friends waved her in. She looked at the two transformers and handed them some money each.

"Alright," She said. "I know you two can handle Heavy Energon in your transformer forms, but I don't know how tolerant you are to alcohol. So just get some light drinks if you must. Have fun!" She then hurried off; her friend instantly engaged her in a conversation about the two men she was with.

Jetfire sighed and then smiled. "Well, come on Starscream! We've got a practically free range here!"

But the former seeker was surprisingly close to seething.

"She … she …" He spluttered, and then fully snarled. "FIRST she questions my ability to handle a DRINK and then she _orders _me around!" He threw a fist out, and Jetfire had to grab it to avoid him punching the wall. Starscream ignored it and breathed deeply.

"Stuff her orders." He smirked, calmer. "I'm going to drink however much I want and she's not going to stop me." With that, he stood up tall and marched into the pub and took a look around. He found himself a group of men and smirked.

_Now to see how well I can get some men on my side…_

Jetfire groaned, and slapped a hand to his forehead. He knew that Starscream was just asking for trouble, but he really couldn't do anything about it, except maybe punch him so hard that he would knock the former seeker out. But he didn't know the limitations of the human body, so he didn't know what damage that would do internally either. It was an agonizing annoyance, but one he just had to go along with. He growled.

_Primus Starscream, you __MORON_

He walked into the pub himself, and sat himself on one of the stools. He ordered himself a Mudshake – A chocolate milk drink with a small amount of Vodka in it. He had seen an advertisement on the TV about it, so he wanted to try it. As he sipped it, he heard behind him Starscream getting acquainted with his new fellows over in the corner of the Pub …

"So, you come from Australia, huh?" Starscream questioned to a rather big male opposite him.

"Got any problems with that, mate?" He snarled, pointing a beer bottle at him threateningly.

"Why would I?" Starscream raised an eyebrow.

"All these bloody yanks seem to." He smirked at his fellows, some which sneered at him.

"So, how much of this stuff can you drink before you get intoxicated?" Starscream held up a bottle of a rather strong beer.

"About two bottles will trash a normal person." One of the others answered.

"Hm." Starscream stared at the bottle for a moment, but then a smell caught his nostrils and led him to a tiny glass next to him. It was filled with a yellow substance and an ice cube was in it too. It also had a bit of white stuff on the top that he knew was cream.

"What about this?" He pointed to the glass.

The owner picked up the glass and smirked at him. "Ooh, Butterscotch whiskey, eh? You think you can handle a spirit?"

"Yes I can handle it!" Starscream jumped up, glaring. "What do you take me for? A weakling?"

The others snickered. "You sure don't look too tough…"

Starscream snarled, then jumped over his chair and went up to the counter in a rush. He went to the server and ordered not a shot glass, but a full glass of this Butterscotch whiskey. He smirked at it and then went over to the table he had claimed as his own group.

The other men looked a bit surprised, but then all started snickering and snidely making comments.

"Ooo now he's going to prove us all wrong …"

"Go on then, skull it."

"Skull! Skull! Skull!"

Starscream had the biggest smirk of them all. He then tipped his head back and chugged the lot down. That certainly shut the men up as they watched the other drink the potent drink down in one gulp.

The former second in command slammed the glass down, panting, and he snickered at the others gaping at him.

"Am I still weak now? Hmm?" He smirked, but then felt the rush of alcohol go straight to his head after about five seconds. He gasped and wavered a bit, feeling the chemical start to take hold.

_I will NOT let this stuff hit me yet! _He thought furiously, and his strong will managed to suppress the affects a little. He grinned like a crazy man and looked the Australian man straight in the eyes.

"So, tell me another drink then." He grinned wider.

* * *

Jetfire watched Starscream get drunker and drunker as he skulled glass after glass of hardcore alcohol. After he had finished his own drink, he could no longer stand to watch. Going to Astro was a bad idea, as he knew how she would react. Well, then again, he didn't. The girl had a tendency to be completely unpredictable in some cases, and this could be one of them. Instead, he got up and left the pub.

The night air was chilly, and he bundled himself up as best as he could. It was a shame he couldn't let his wings free so they could keep him warm, but he decided he wasn't up to getting in trouble. Instead, he decided to just take a walk along the sidewalk of this street. Sighing, he set off, passing people as he did. He looked up and noted that the sky was starless in this part of the city. He supposed there were too many lights that blocked that of the stars, which was a shame to him. As he continued along, he saw up ahead a girl on the street with a box in front of her. She seemed to be asking passers by a question, but they either ignored her or sneered. She looked sad as each did this. Curious, he sped up a bit to stop in front of her.

The girl looked startled, and a little afraid, and asked timidly, "Would you like … a kitten, sir?"

"Kitten?" Jetfire blinked, then bent his knees and crouched down beside the box to peer inside. There was one animal left, bluish grey in colour and fluffy in texture. It was sleeping, but Jetfire reached out a hand and stroked what he thought might be its ear. The little creature opened its eyes to look up at him, and he noted they were deep blue. He smiled and scratched under its chin, and the creature seemed to like it.

"It's cute." He remarked, looking at the girl.

She nodded. "My cat had a litter … but we can't keep them all. Our family is low on money at the moment so we need to get rid of them. It's hard though …"

Jetfire gently picked up the … kitten, as he heard the girl call it, and cradled it. It seemed happy and snuggled up to his chest, and Jetfire smiled wider.

"I'll take him," Jetfire said. _And hell knows what I'm going to say to Astro …_

The girl looked very happy. "Oh thank you so much!" She smiled brightly. "Oh, and this one is a girl, so you know."

"Thanks." Jetfire smiled. "Oh," He saw the sign above her head saying that the kittens were free, but to him that felt like stealing. So he took out a bit of money and handed it to the girl. "Here, take this. And tell the cat thanks too."

The girl thought this was an odd request, but she smiled and modestly look the money. "Thank you so much …"

"That's okay." He grinned once more, and then headed back the way he came. The kitten meowed at him, and he wrapped it gently in a cloth to keep her warm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream was rightly smashed off his face. He stood, wavering, and smirked at one of 'his' men. His normally stern features were deterred by the alcohol influence, so he looked almost nice.

"Waaaassss uuuppp!" He slurred out, and promptly fell on his face.

The other men looked startled as he got back up, leaning heavily on the coffee table. He grabbed the almost empty bottle he had been drinking and wavered it in the air.

"Mmm …." His face was flushed and he waved the bottle again. "Primus never realised … how HOT my partner is …"

"Partner?" One of the not so drunk men questioned with a snicker.

Starscream blinked stupidly, and then rolled on the floor and onto his back, looking like a dog who wants his stomach scratched. "Uh huh … parrrtner …."

"Is she hot?" One of the others asked.

"Mm … she?" Starscream looked up, and blinked twice. "Uh … yeah, girl … Asssstro is a girl …" He then let of a loud purr, startling everyone. "But Jets isssss the hot one, though …" He then started giggling and rolled over onto all fours, giggling. "Jets tickles me! Tickle … tickle …."

The Australian snickered at him, and then a song came on that they all knew. Starscream perked up, then got to his feet unsteadily and staggered off to the stage. Once he got there, he grabbed the mike and started singing:

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!"_

Starscream smirked again, but it was then he saw the door. Or what _was _the door, but to him …

The ex-seeker blinked, then left the stage and staggered over to the door with a grin. He then blushed at the sight of the 'door', and grabbed it.

"Oooo … Jetfire …" He then proceeded to start making out with the door, much to everyone else in the pub's shock.

But after a moment, he blinked, and the apparition of his crush disappeared so that he could see it was a door. He blinked again, and then giggled.

"_I'm too sexy for this door, too sexy for this door."_

He took a swig out of his bottle, and he wandered off to the toilets. After he arrived there, he saw his reflection in the mirror, and immediately he saw it as Jetfire again. He blushed, and then grinned and went over to the sink.

"Heeeey sexy …" He purred, and then nuzzled the mirror contently. "Aren't you lookin' fine tonight?"

He jumped up and sat on the sink, and brushed up against the mirror again, almost snuggling the glass. He twirled a finger across his reflection's chest and smiled seductively.

"Wanna come home with me, sexy?"

And once more seeing a figure of Jetfire near him, he got up off the sink and went to follow him back into the pub. It was there a girl was waiting for him, along with the real Jetfire.

"Oh boy…" Astro muttered as she saw a completely wasted Starscream waver towards them both. Once he got there, he draped an arm over the girl's shoulders and snickered.

"Heeeey there … you're lookin' fine tonight …"

Astro then grabbed the back of his neck and sent a small charge though him. It was enough, as Starscream was instantly knocked out cold. Jetfire picked him up and they walked out, Astro carrying the new kitten in her arms.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to write. Been having a bad mental lapse writing wise, and so much work to do too. Nyaaa Screamer got drunk XD Heh heh, its going to be funny tomorrow morning … I'm willing to bet :P

ST


	8. Jetfire Gets Even

8 – Jetfire gets even

A few things happened in quick concession when Starscream woke up the next morning.

The first one was the huge, stabbing headache he had and the burning sensations in the back of his neck. He groaned into his pillow and immediately felt a something rise up in his throat.

_What the--!_

He leaned to the side and threw up in a well placed container to his right. Coughing and spluttering, he grabbed the bottle of clear liquid next to the container and took a few gulps, welcoming the cool, refreshing taste of water.

After he had calmed down, he groaned again in pain and rubbed his head, but not before a hand grabbed him by the collar of his silk PJ's and wrenched him up.

He was met with the dark brown eyes of a certain female that he knew and hated. And it seemed that right now, the feeling was entirely mutual.

Astro growled deeply, and small currents of lightning sparked off her like static.

"You."

Starscream lived up to his name and shrieked horribly as the girl sent a charge though his body from the clenched fist. He fell to the floor weakly a second later, twitching and letting off yet another groan of quiet pain.

"Hmph." The girl, satisfied, turned on her heal and flew off to where Jetfire was merrily eating away. He looked over in sympathy when he watched the dishevelled man get up unsteadily. He rolled his eyes and continued eating some egg on toast.

The new kitten came over to him and rubbed up against his side, purring. Jetfire looked down, startled, before grinning.

"Do you want some, Cobalt?" He smiled, and the kitten meowed hungrily at him. Jetfire fed her some spaghetti.

Astro grinned and coaxed the kitten over. In truth, she had recently lost one of her cats to old age, and she was looking for another. She supposed when Red Alert figured out how to change the two men back that she'd have to take her home. But for now, she contently fed the little cat some milk in a bowl.

Above them both, Starscream had gotten to his knees and managed to not fall off the edge of Jetfire's recharge bunk. He groaned once more before somehow mustering the energy to fly down to the mat of food. He lost his balance along the way and landed on the ground in a heap. Jetfire, seeing this, got up and ran over to pick the former seeker up, supporting him so that he sat down next to the former shuttle. Starscream collapsed against Jetfire's shoulder, much to his internal annoyance, and winced at the throbbing headache that returned to full force.

Astro snickered silently, and then handed the ex-seeker a large bottle of water. "Drink."

Starscream glared, and Astro glared right back. This went on for a few seconds before the man sighed and started to drink the fluid. He was surprised when the pain ebbed slightly. He blearily looked up at the female and questioned her;

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"My dear Starscream, you are nursing the after effects of too much to drink," She grinned evilly. "It is known as a hangover."

Starscream groaned, but Astro wasn't done yet.

"After a certain person who passes out wakes up, they are normally intoxicated with nausea, headaches, throwing up and sometimes even fits of hot and cold." She sighed happily. "Such a joyous thing, isn't it, dear?" Her tone was sickeningly sweet.

Starscream promised never to disobey her again … to a degree. She was about to continue again before Jetfire held up a hand.

"Please Astro, you've tortured him enough." His own tone was tired. He then smiled at Starscream, who was tiredly leaning against his shoulder still. "Guess what Starscream? We got a kitten last night!"

The ex-seeker _froze_. He stayed in the same position as he was before slowly looking up at Jetfire with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened again and barely whispered out;

"…a kitten?"

"Er, yeah." Jetfire looked slightly unnerved, and blinked as Starscream _slowly _recoiled backwards to stare at him. The girl and the Autobot watched in silence as the ex-seeker grabbed his head, eyes still wide.

Then both humans shoved their hands over their ears one second late as the hung over former Decepticon screamed.

* * *

As Starscream stayed in the bathroom for a while, Jetfire and Astro got onto the computer to do a bit of research. Cobalt jumped onto Astro's lap and purred while Jetfire searched for any relevant information on 'kittens' in transformer terms. While he was at work, he wondered what it was that Starscream was so scared of when it came to the fluffy creatures. He had thought that there may have been a transformer equivalent to the word.

As it was, he hit a match on the search. He made a noise of surprise, and motioned to Astro, who was currently watching another part of the huge screen. The girl looked up at the document that now stood before them:

**_Search: _****'**Kitten'

**_3 Categories found._**

_Seekers_

_Dictionary term_

_Reproduction_

Astro shot Jetfire a sceptical look, and the Autobot looked back just as nonplussed.

"So … should we try them all?" He said.

"I guess …" Astro looked at the screen again; Jetfire clicked on the mouse. At once, a heap of information came up, both in Cybertronian and English:

**_Option: _**_Display all_

**_Seekers_**

_…and generally, all seekers would know of the term _kitten, _which is one they normally like to forget about. No one is sure where the term originated from but…_

_(See full article)_

**_Dictionary term_**

_'Kitten'; a child seeker in both stage 1, 2 and 3 of its growth. Normally, they are not called a 'seeker' (see term 'seeker', document 4637) until they reach the 3rd or 4th stage in growth._

**_Reproduction_**

_…All seeker-type Transformers have their spark chamber located under their cockpit area, directly above the energy exchange port. This also makes a seeker able to become pregnant 24 easier than most other transformers. This also means that a seeker should be very cautious while transforming into his or her robot mode and in battle, as this area only has a fine sheet of protective armour covering it …_

_(See full article)_

"So …" Jetfire murmured, "he thinks he's…"

Both Astro and Jetfire looked at each other slowly, and then they were on the floor, laughing loudly. Astro in particular, as she knew enough about human anatomy to know it was IMPOSSIBLE for men to get pregnant.

Once both of them had calmed down enough to be reduced to a soft giggle, Jetfire got the information off the screen and looked at Astro, highly amused,

"So, what now?" He asked, still giggling.

"Well …" And suddenly, a truly evil thought came across her devious mind. "Maybe …"

"Yeah?" Jetfire leant in as Astro whispered in his ear.

By the end, he was grinning too.

* * *

Jetfire opened the door to the bathroom to see Starscream on his stomach, wings stretched out to their fullest extent. Jetfire blinked, and then went over to him, stepping over his wing to stand beside him. He crouched down and gently prodded his shoulder.

Starscream jolted up, staring at him. He grumbled and looked back down at the ground. "What do you want?"

"Just to see how you are." Jetfire replied, looking at him. The former seeker responded with a glare.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just happen to BE PREGNANT!" His last words rose to a yell that startled Jetfire completely.

"Uh huh …" Jetfire rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well … you kinda jumped at me last night …" He didn't like lying, but this was payback. And payback meant a little moral sacrifice.

Starscream flushed, grit his teeth and looked at the ground. After a moment, he muttered, "I can't believe me of _all _mechs would get pregnant …"

Jetfire resumed scratching his head; face slightly flushed from the near death laughter in his head. It took all his self control to hold it in.

"Well …" He didn't really know how to comfort him about it. "At least it's not someone like Hotshot's kid …"

Starscream spluttered incoherently for a few seconds before he screeched, "I WOULD NEVER LET THAT PUNK **_NEAR _**ENOUGH TO ME TO GET ME PREGNANT!"

Jetfire chuckled nervously as Starscream's wings resembled a fluffed up duck. A pretty, fluffed up duck, but still an angry and dangerous fluffed up duck.

* * *

For the next few hours after Starscream emerged from the bathroom, it took all of Astro's own self control to not laugh at him. Starscream favoured her with a toxic glare and settled himself on his bed, rolling over to go to sleep as the hangover from the previous night was still in effect. It was partly due to that minor fact that he was still sore and ruffled up. While that was happening, Jetfire flew off to see Red Alert to check on the progress of the cure. It seemed the Medic had been hard at work, but there was no sign of it just yet. He was almost there, but he could not get Chemical Number 1 to work with Chemical Number 2. Jetfire, although exceptionally intelligent, did not do Medical Science back at the academy, so he knew little about different medical energons. Indeed, the only Energon he really had much interest in was ones that got you wasted. Stupid, yes, but Jetfire was renowned to be a party boy when he wanted to.

As it was, Astro had gotten curious suddenly and asked Jetfire about transformer lives, particularly his own.

"Well, let's see!" Jetfire grinned, and then flew off to his bed side table. With a grunt and a flap of his great wings, he managed to get it open and hop inside. When he came out, he was pulling a book easily double his size and close to twice as wide. He managed to set it on the bed and fell back on it with a sigh. That took some effort in his human form.

"Oh hey! I've seen this before!" Astro exclaimed.

Indeed she had. One time when Jetfire had gone on a mission, curiosity got the better of her and she had found this book. It was a photo album.

Jetfire smirked, "Sneaking around in my room! How dare you!" He playfully slapped her with one of his wings. She giggled and fell over.

"But anyway …" He pointed to the book. "Everyone in my family has one of these, as it's generally a custom on Cybertron. An ancient one that some have forgotten, but most still keep it. I guess you could say it's an unspoken tradition for all of us.

Anyway, this photo album starts normally with a birth picture. There are a few ways of … uh, reproduction for us. The most common one is being built in a factory and sparked by Vector Sigma, but there are also some who create a small transformer and spark it with some of his or her own spark. They are normally about human sized as they can't be too big, or they'll just be drones. That method is pretty rare these days.

The last one is Sparking. That is, when two compatible transformers get together and do a pregnancy energy bond. See, in every transformer's body is a very small chamber in the mid-section which can host a spark. When the energy transfer happens, both 'parents' send their energy though the link to the empty spark shell to fill it with their energy, hence bringing the spark to life. Kind of similar to your re-production from what you've told me, but pregnancy only lasts from a minimum of 4 days to four weeks – depending on the power of the parents. The more powerful you are, the longer your pregnancy lasts.

So, when the spark is ready to come out of the host, it knocks the host (or mother) unconscious for an hour. Then it opens the panel on the mid-section and forms it own body … rather like how the Minicons come out of the panels they've put themselves in. So they stay about human sized for two weeks, then grow to ¼ sized and stay that way for six months. Then they grow to half sized and stay that way for two years, before they finally grow to full sized."

"So you were created that way, weren't you?" Astro was looking at the first picture – Jetfire as a baby in a pair of arms, asleep.

"Yup, I was a Sparked baby." He grinned and looked at his much younger self. "So was Starscream."

"Really!" The girl exclaimed, and Jetfire hushed her and motioned to the sleeping human above.

"Shh … don't tell him I showed you." He flipped to the very back of the album where there was a recent picture of Starscream and himself. But Jetfire stepped over and dug into the pocket and pulled out another photo, which he held up.

Astro stifled a squeal. The image was Starscream no bigger than the forefinger of the giant hand he was lying on, curled up and asleep. He was absolutely tiny and totally huggable, and Astro 'aww-ed' at it.

"My gosh …" She said as Jetfire put the image away. "He GAVE you that!"

"Well … kind of." Jetfire smirked. "I think he slipped it in there, but I have no idea why. He was in here when I found it when I got back from my trip, and he was hella embarrassed, mind you. So don't tell him I showed you."

"He was so tiny!" She gasped out as Jetfire flipped the page back to the second one. "Is it normal to be that small?"

"Mm no, not that small. Normally we're a bit bigger than my hand as a transformer. I think Starscream was Split-Sparked."

"Split sparked?" Astro asked curiously.

"It means that the one spark that comes out of the host splits up to two ways." Jetfire continued. "I wasn't Split myself, but I think Starscream was by two. Normally that results in two stronger ones and a runt. I guess he was the runt."

"Aww … I know how that feels … kinda." Being youngest in the family, Astro could be considered the 'runt'.

"But wait, don't you have a sister?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, but she was born after me, not with me." Jetfire smirked. "I'm two hundred years her senior."

"Huh, fair enough. So what happens after birth and stuff?"

"Well, it really depends I guess …" Jetfire leaned back on his hands, thinking. "Mostly, if you're Sparked you stay with your parents 'till you're fully grown, then go off to the Academy to study. Some like to go out and get a bit of experience living on their own and then go, but for most of us, we normally goto the Academy from 2 to 200 years in age."

"Woah … big gap!" The girl said.

Jetfire nodded. "Indeed, but no matter. After about five hundred or so years of school you go out into the wide world and seek an occupation. Though for the past millions of years the Academy just taught combat with the basics on the sidelines, so most people who leave become part of the army."

"So are there two Academies?" Astro asked. "One for the D-cons and one for the Bots?"

"Now there is, yeah. But there used to be just the one." Jetfire sighed.

"And you could all get there!" The idea that everyone went to the one school on an entire planet boggled Astro's mind.

"Yep." Jetfire smirked at her wide-eyed expression. "The Academy is HUGE. And I mean huge. The biggest building on Cybertron. Since most of us have pretty good speed we can get there fast enough, but mostly Seros is reserved for those who are at the Academy."

"Seros?" Astro questioned.

"The City of Birth." Jetfire prompted. "There are eight major cities on Cybertron, and Seros is where the academy is. This was back when there was no war, but the remnants still exist so you can tell which city is what. As it is, Seros is well preserved because even though we're at war, both armies kind of have an unsaid mutual agreement that Seros is to be left alone. Even Megatron understands the concept that Seros equals new troops."

"But I thought Seros was where the Autobot Academy was." The girl said, "so wouldn't that mean-"

"No." Jetfire interrupted. "I think he believes that he can persuade them yet, even so."

"So if Seros is where the Autobot birthing ground is, where is the Decepticon one?" She asked.

"Their one is in Delemon – Cybertron's capital." Jetfire said. "Though it's a lot smaller so no one really notices it. I think Decepticons are mostly home schooled by their parents or they learn on their own."

"Harsh …" Astro said softly.

"Mm."

"So you said there were eight cities," the girl prompted. She did not want to continue a conversation about the harsh ways of Decepticons when there was a former one in the room, even though he was asleep. "What are the other six?"

"Well, Seros is where it all used to begin, and Delemon is where all the important meetings were held, so Delemon was naturally on the other side of the planet. Polyhex is where most end up after they retire from whatever or want a break from the stresses of work. Then there's Fibos – the Land of Knowledge. Most people thought the Academy should be there but Fibos is where there are advanced courses to go to, so there was simply no room. I guess it would be like a College area for you, only this is where every college is situated. Nartos, the City of Communication is where all our imports and exports are shipped in and out. It's also where the Space Bridge was developed and warp gates assigned. There are also a lot of monitors for deep space and whatnot that check for invaders and all a manner of things …

Hexatron is where everyone 'farms', so to speak. This is where all our metals are produced, therefore called the City of Resources. Then you've got Technico, which is like our training ground for battle. City of Warriors.

The last one is the most unusual of all. It lies along the equator in a giant ring, and is like the big Divide between Decepticon territory and Autobot territory. Biconis is its name, the Forest City. It's called this because there are natural build ups of metal and also junk that have shaped themselves into a 'forest' over time. Think your human trees but ten times bigger and made of metal, wires, cables and junk of all kinds. The only ones that live there were artists, who found it all fascinating and even helped to shape some of the bizarre metal into objects from other worlds. Also, there are natural streams of oil on the surface, so no one is stupid enough to throw a bomb in there unless they want to blow the whole planet up."

"Woah, that sounds funky!" Astro grinned.

"Well …" Jetfire sighed somewhat sadly. "Most of it is gone now, except Seros, parts of Delemon and Biconis and the Space Bridge in what was Nartos. The other Cities were pretty much wiped out."

"That's terrible …"

"Yeah …" Jetfire sighed. "I would have loved to go back to Polyhex some day. Though I don't want to now."

"Why? What happened?"

Jetfire then said something in Cybertronian. Best translated into human sounds, it would have been close to, "_Elienisie__ dragamont in-finite Polyhex …"_

"Er …" Astro glanced at him. "And that means …?"

"Well … I can't say it in human words, but in a basic sense, the entire city was bombed. Most of all our creators lived there, including my parents …" He sighed sadly again.

"Oh …" She should have known from Jetfire's explanation. "So everything is …gone?"

"Let's just say not much remains, in better words." Jetfire replied.

They were silent for a while. Jetfire glanced up at the sleeping Starscream and wondered if he had any relatives in the bombing of Polyhex … so long ago. Nearly everyone he knew was affected by the blasts, and there was tremendous guilt in both factions for it as the bombs came from each. Millions were dead …

_No, _Jetfire shook his head. _Now is not the time to ponder on those things …_

Cobalt came over and rubbed her head on Jetfire's leg, and he gratefully picked her up and sat her on his lap, stroking her fur.

* * *

That evening, Jetfire was busy eating his way though several blocks of chocolate and watching a movie when Starscream came over. He looked pale and miserable, and Jetfire felt a tinge of guilt as the ex-seeker slumped next to him.

"Can I have some of this?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." Jetfire handed him a block of Caramello.

The smaller man took it and bit the end, sighing gently. The two of them watched a late night movie playing on the screen – a famous Transformer movie made long ago …

Having spent the whole day snickering at Starscream's 'condition' with Astro, Jetfire decided to put his new partner out of his misery.

"Er, Starscream, what exactly did you think I meant when I said I got a kitten last night?" He asked.

Starscream cringed and dropped the chocolate block. As it hit with a dull _thud _on the mattress that was their bed, he looked at Jetfire with wide eyes.

"U-uh …" He looked down and said whisper quiet, "a baby seeker …."

"Um, well, here's the thing:" Jetfire smirked. "For one, we didn't even do anything last night when you were drunk, and for two, a kitten on Earth means a baby cat."

And here, Cobalt meowed shrilly from behind Jetfire and started purring as the man stroked her back with a finger.

"So …" The realisation of this slowly wormed itself into Starscream's brain. "If it means a baby cat then …" He looked at the kitten now on Jetfire's leg. "I'm not pregnant?"

"Pfft, no!" Jetfire laughed. "Males can't even get pregnant in the earth species!"

This slowly dawned on Starscream as he sat there, and the fact that Jetfire was trying to hide a gale of laughter made his temper rise.

"How long did you know this?" He said in a tone of forced calm.

"Um, since Astro told me at lunch - AAAAAHH!"

He screamed as he ran away from a now raging Starscream, chasing him around the room and shooting death threats left right and centre. As they flew, a disgruntled Astro poked her head up from her pillow and growled at them.

"Stop making a racket …" She grunted, then buried her head in her bed again, but the boys playing continued well into the night.

* * *

Almost done, ladies and gents. Only two more chapters to go:D


	9. Changing Back

9 – Changing Back

"It's mine!"

"I SAID its mine!"

"That chicken fillet is mine, dammit!"

There was a scuffle at the mat on the floor as Jetfire grabbed the piece of white meat before Starscream could grab it. The Autobot then opened his mouth wide and stuffed half of the fillet in, holding it with his teeth.

"Muh naow." He said, smirking as much as he was able.

Starscream stared, then snarled and darted forwards, taking the other end in his mouth and biting, glaring into a surprised pair of gold eyes.

"Miee!" Starscream said, his voice muffled but triumphant.

Jetfire blinked, then growled and pulled his end. Starscream growled back and pulled his end as well, and the two snarled and pushed at each other's shoulders until there was a ripping sound. With momentum, the two males fell backwards on the ground with a thud, half a piece of chicken in their mouth.

"What in the …" Astro stared at them from coming out of the bathroom as both men happily ate their piece of chicken. "You two are, like, the most UN-cliché pair in the history of romantic couples."

"Noe muh faul he ish un unromani pwa."

Jetfire's mouth was full with chicken and could barely speak.

"Okay, Jetfire? Simple rule: Don't talk with your mouth full." Astro said, disgusted.

The human looked thoughtful, then swallowed enormously and spoke again.

"Not my fault he is an unromantic prat."

Starscream tried to splutter, but his mouth was also full of chicken, so all that came out was a chocking sound.

The day proceeded like any other, except that Red Alert came in and said he had almost completely finished the formula to reverse whatever the first energon gas had done to the transformers. Starscream was deeply relieved at this news.

"Thank Primus I can get out of this body." He muttered, biting into an apple and spraying juice everywhere.

"Well, the first thing I'll be doing is asking Red Alert if it's possible to make chocolate flavoured energon." Jetfire said, grinning hugely as he bit into an enormous block of the stuff.

"Jetfire, that is downright _disgusting._" Starscream said, revolted, as the other man made his way though the block. "Astro told me that you can get tooth aches from eating too much sweet foods."

"Well, as I'm turning back to my transformer self in a few hours, I see no harm in indulging with what time I have left!" Jetfire smirked, and then tackled the former seeker to the floor in a crash of limbs and feathers.

"JETFIRE! What the slag!" The other growled at the sudden closeness of the bigger man, and pushed at his broad chest with both hands. "That chocolate made you go hyper?"

"Nooooo …." Jetfire purred, leaning down to nuzzle his neck. "It's like I said; I want to make the most of the time I have left …" He nipped the pale skin gently.

"Nn …" Starscream tried to push him off, but he found that he couldn't find the strength. "Jetfire … there's no need … we … we can do this … 'properly' … when we change back …"

Jetfire's grin was evil. "We can do both … mm …" And, despite the other's protests, he claimed his mouth in a heated kiss, pressing his full weight on the other's smaller body.

Starscream gasped, unable to squirm free, but soon gave in as the other kissed him deeper, and the former seeker found himself returning it, wrapping his arms around Jetfire's back, stroking the stump of his wings with a thumb. He wasn't surprised when he tasted chocolate in Jetfire's mouth, and he found it tasted a whole lot better coming from him. He grinned suddenly and rubbed up against him, and let out a satisfied purr when the other groaned in his mouth.

After they broke apart, Jetfire decided to treat Starscream as his personal teddy bear and snuggled up to him, much to the former seeker's annoyance.

"Hey!" He growled, nipping at Jetfire's ear. "Get off me, you right pain in the neck!"

"But I don't wanna …" Jetfire purred out, snuggling deeper into the seeker's neck.

Starscream hissed as he tried to squirm free, but that only seemed to make Jetfire want to huggle him more. And so, he was resigned to the fact that he was partnered with an insane Autobot flyer.

And so, the blessed moment came. Red Alert came into the room and was holding a slightly smoking cube of orange energon. The humans eyed it warily, and the medic sighed.

"As strange as it might look, this is the official cure. Hopefully a situation like this will never come about again."

"Are you sure that stuff isn't _toxic_?" Starscream said, glaring up at the cube.

"No, it isn't toxic." The medic sighed again. Clearly he was tired of this embarrassing catastrophe to him for one week.

The former transformers were back in the clothes they had been transformed with, as much as it took forever to change into, as both outfits were very complex. But, they didn't want to be reborn without armour on themselves.

And so, with Astro flying out of the room for safety, Jetfire took one last look at his hands. Although he was grateful to return to his normal form, he would miss such fun as eating and crawling though places he never could before in his small size. He sighed, and then smiled. Oh well, at least he would always remember it.

Starscream did not want to admit it, but it had been interesting being human for the short space of time he was one. He liked the warmth that he felt more so when he was human than as a transformer, and he also had enjoyed eating (once he got his food to behave for him) and sleeping. Although being human had made him somewhat more emotional than usual, he was also somewhat glad he got this unexpected chance. He smiled as well, and unconsciously he took Jetfire's hand with his own.

Red Alert dropped the cube on the ground, and orange smoke billowed out over them. There was a flash of light and some crackling noise, and a few minutes later the smoke cleared, revealing the two flyers back in their tall, metal, transformer forms.

'_Phew,'_ Red Alert thought privately as he watched both flyers check that everything was in order.

"Thank Primus that's over with," Starscream muttered, flexing his wings to assure himself that they were there.

Jetfire merely flexed his fingers and ran a hand over his head. He sighed softly, as he silently thanked Primus for the small chance he had gotten, though unexpected. He grinned slightly, and watched as the seeker decided to claim revenge on Astro, who promptly shock him for his ungratefulness. This resulted in the seeker running out of the room to chase the girl, and Jetfire silently laughed at the normal sight. He then turned to Red Alert.

"Hey, Red?" He said as the medic turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Can you make chocolate flavoured energon?" The shuttle said with a massive grin.

All Red Alert could do was sigh once more.

The End

And so I reach the end of another fiction Sorry this took so darn long to get out. Between the workload of year 12, writers block and an attack of the lazies from it getting colder here (yes, you northerners, its almost Winter here :P) I could not get off my ass and finish this bastard of mine XD

Anyways, to all my reviewers, thankyou very much for taking the time to review my story! To both reviewers and readers, thankyou for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed my crazy ideas and my insane character, Astro. No, unless requested she will not appear in another of my stories. Like I stated at the start, she was only here because of her roll in my RP.

Ah, for those who are interested, my partner RP-er LagunaL8 has given me permission to showcase her pictures that she did in the course of our RP! They are exceptionally good, mind you, so I hope you enjoy them:

And so, now I must try to get though all this homework, get over writers block with 'Seduction by Foe' and 'Soul Brothers' and finish those two now that I've gotten this crazy idea off my chest. And get my way though an enormous package of chocolate I got for my upcoming birthday!

Laters everyone!

Skins Thunderbomb


End file.
